<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a collection of you, me and us. by Annabethlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749017">a collection of you, me and us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethlove/pseuds/Annabethlove'>Annabethlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethlove/pseuds/Annabethlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the possible lives of Gray and Juvia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster &amp; Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. tides come and go, but you never stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Juvia is the sea, infinite and timeless. Gray is human, imperfect and on borrowed time.</p><p> </p><p>*please note that these stories might consist of very dark, very toxic, very sadistic and explicit topics. there are a lot of triggering scenes. please don't read unless you can handle dark themes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tide had risen.</p><p>The brisk ocean breeze swept against Gray's cheeks as he looked over the pier. Darkness had fallen, and the temperature had dropped.</p><p>He shoved his hands in his pocket and breathed out puffs of white. It was the first night of the new year, and halfway through winter. He glanced up. The stars shimmered in the night sky as they met their companion, the moon, after a long awaited encounter. Gray couldn't help but chide himself over the person he'd become. Before, he wouldn't have spared the sky a second glance.</p><p>He stared out into the shoreline, the sound of waves crashing on to one another filling him with tranquility. Gray made his way down the oh, too familiar path he'd become accustomed to for the past three years. His shoes crunched the sand underneath him as he made his way to the spot farthest away from the pier. Away from people. Away from his normality. Away from his reality.</p><p>The sea breeze tamed itself and became soft, calm and serene. The sand and clams underneath him shimmered, letting him know it was time.</p><p>She walked along the shore, not noticing him yet. He admired her from afar, his dark gaze subsiding from their usual intensity. He breathed in the saltines of the beach, as she approached him.</p><p>Like each and every time they met, she always astounded him with how ethearly beautiful she was. She wore the same silk blue dress from the day when they met. It dragged behind her, but didn't leave any marks on the sand, just like her steps. There was a glow around her, like she was a star of her own. Her azure hair whipped around her face, being caught in the wind. The odd gemstones she collected in her spare time entwined in odd sections of her hair. Her eyes reminded him of the ocean itself. They twinkled in delight when they met his. Her rosy lips twitching up into a smile.</p><p>"Juvia thought you wouldn't come," she approached him, her face becoming clearer with each step.</p><p>"I didn't think I would come either," Gray responded honestly.</p><p>Juvia came to a stop in front of him. "So, why did you?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," Gray told her. "My feet dragged me here."</p><p>Juvia gazed at him, her expression perplexed. "Did they drag Gray-sama to the beach, or to Juvia?"</p><p>Gray breathed in only to be overwhelmed by her scent. She smelled like the deep ocean. "I don't know."</p><p>Juvia hummed at his answer. She reached with her hand and slowly ran her fingers at the edges of his hair. Gray held back a shiver. "Your hair, it's gotten shorter since we last met."</p><p>"It's been two months," Gray took a step, putting distance between them. Juvia took her hand back. "I've cut it many times."</p><p>"Has it really been two months?" Juvia whispered, her eyes reflecting her disbelief.</p><p>"It has for me," Gray replied, a bit of hostility in his words. "Although, I wouldn't expect for you to know that."</p><p>Hurt flashed across Juvia's eyes, making Gray's stomach twist in guilt. "Time for me is difficult," she mumbled, her smile dissipating into a frown. "One second for me is like a day for you. It is difficult for Juvia to keep up. All she knows is that she she misses you whenever you're not with her."</p><p>Gray stayed quiet, looking away. He wasn't sure how to answer her. He'd come with a purpose, but he wasn't certain how he would carry it out.</p><p>"If Juvia's math does her right," Juvia continued, ignoring his silence. "Today marks three years since she met Gray-sama."</p><p>"You mean three years since you saved me from drowning?" Gray reminded her. It had been a late night, a yacht party for his friend Natsu's birthday, he'd been drunk, there'd been a storm and he'd fallen overboard.</p><p>"When she saw you, Juvia couldn't let you die." she smiled as she remembered the night. "Such a strange man, with such odd features; she fell in love with him."</p><p>Gray gave her a dry laugh, shaking his head. "You talk about love so easily, yet you don't know anything about it."</p><p>"Juvia doesn't understand," she gave him those blue, innocent eyes that always had him cave in.</p><p>"You <em>never</em> understand," Gray gritted his teeth. He took his hands out of his pockets and fisted them to his side. "Love isn't as simple as you set it out to be in that head of yours." Gray glared at her, making Juvia veer back, surprised by its intensity. "It's been <em>three</em> years since we met, Juvia. I was <em>twenty four</em> back then. I'm almost twenty eight now. Time for you might not be a big of a deal because you've lived through centuries, but time for me is priceless and sooner or later I won't be able to do this anymore."</p><p>"Gray-sama won't come to see Juvia anymore?" Her expression was heartbroken, like he'd just ripped the rug right from under her feet. "<em>Why?"</em></p><p>"Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Gray raised his eyebrows at her. "Have you <em>seen</em> me? I'm getting older, while you don't age at all."</p><p>"Gray-sama is still young—"</p><p>"—I won't be young <em>forever</em>." he cut in, his voice breaking slightly at the end. He was getting older, but Juvia looked like she had back then; diaphanous and timeless. To him, she still looked like she was in her early twenties. "Have you thought about that?"</p><p>Juvia's saddened expression gave him the answer. "She has," she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. "But there is nothing she can do."</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, there is." Gray refuted back, reaching for her warms hands. He took them into his cold ones. "Come with me. Become human, I know you can."</p><p>Gray hated sounding <em>so</em> desperate, but ever since he'd met Juvia, something inside of him had changed. He'd never spared a woman a second glance, he always had one night stands, and he'd never <em>chased</em> or <em>fought</em> for anyone. He <em>especially</em> didn't believe in love, but with Juvia, there was a sliver of possibility that he <em>might</em> experience what it really was.</p><p>Juvia sighed, and squeezed his hands. He'd known the answer already. He'd asked her many times before, and it was always the same. She shook her head. "Gray-sama <em>knows</em> Juvia can't do that." Gray tried pulling his hands out of her grasp, but she held on tight. "<em>Please</em> understand. Juvia doesn't <em>belong</em> in the sea, she <em>is</em> the sea. She is the waves, the shore, the breeze and the tide. She'd do <em>anything</em> she could to go with Gray-sama—"</p><p>"—then come with me!"</p><p>"—but her leaving would mean destroying the entire life underneath the ocean," she explained desperately. "It would create chaos and max distraction for both the sea and human world. Doesn't Gray-sama see? Without Juvia, the sea would grow angry and take it out on the humans."</p><p>Gray gritted his teeth and he felt the sudden helplessness hit him. "Then what do <em>I</em> do? I need you <em>more</em> than the sea does."</p><p>Juvia let go of his hands and cupped his cheeks in her palms. He hadn't realized that tears had made their way into his eyes. She gazed into them, the same agony he felt was reflected in her own azure orbs. "We will find a way." she gave him a broken smile. "Love always finds a way, and I love you."</p><p>Gray took a shuddering deep breath in and took her into his arms. The excruciating pain of being without Juvia was like death itself, but when he had her in his arms it was like he was at peace with himself and the whole world. He wondered if that was how love felt like.</p><p>"We'll find a way," Gray declared, pulling away to meet her eyes. "I will come here as many times as I must to free you, to get you to come with me."</p><p>Juvia's eyes danced in the darkness of the night, the soft glow of the sand reflecting in her eyes. "Juvia believes there will be a day when we really come together, forever."</p><p>Gray was suddenly overwhelmed by hot emotions in his chest, and he knew he couldn't wait. He pulled her close, and kissed her gently. Her soft lips met his in an embrace, not missing a beat. He pulled away, and met her eyes. "Juvia, I—"</p><p>—and she was gone, just like a puff of smoke. His arms were empty, but his lips still had her lingering warmth against them, proving that she <em>was</em> real, and that she'd been there.</p><p>He'd promised her he'd find a way for them to be together, but he didn't know how he was supposed to keep it when he only had such little time left. Maybe he'd been selfish to want her to give everything up to spend the rest of <em>his</em> life together. Gray looked down at his watch. It was time for his medicine.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder before he made his way back. The sun was coming up, its rays warming the frigid breeze. It'd be a while before he saw Juvia again.</p><p>The tide had fallen.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. n e w  b e g i n n i n g</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gray is newly divorced.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray walked down the steps of the courtroom in his black suit. The divorce had gone well, and he finally managed to work out a deal over the percentages of his belongings. A part of him felt sad, since him and Ultear <em>had</em> lived almost three years together. They had managed to work well, and have enough money to pay off their house, but Gray quickly realized that he wasn't <em>in</em> love with her. Yes, he cared for her, but he couldn't keep faking for long.</p><p>He had bought a condo in the middle of the city, he had left the house to Ultear. After all, she had done all the decor and moved all the furniture and had sent to get it painted. It wasn't a thing for Gray to do, so he gladly left it to her.</p><p>It wasn't long before Gray got back into his normal routine. He worked in an office under Fairy Tail encorporated, where they put out as if they were abnormal magazine company, but in reality they were undercover agents. So far, Gray had taken a break and had been stuck with desk duty. It wasn't long before days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months.</p><p>It had been around lunch time five months later when he decided to stop and get coffee in a nearby café his annoying foster brother had recently recommended to him.</p><p>It was tiny, but there seemed to be a nice atmosphere in it. It was packed, and there were waitresses flying around with orders. He sat in a booth in the corner. He realized everything had a yellow sunny tinge to it. He had heard people say that yellow was a happy color, and he might've of beloved them then. Everyone seemed to be laughing and chatting, taking a break.</p><p>"Hello, how can I help you today?" Gray didn't even look at the menu since he already knew his answer, but he did stop to take a look at the waitress.</p><p>She was tall, with wavy azure hair that was tied back in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, and she seemed to fit the waitress uniform very well. She was holding a notepad in her hand, and kept avoiding eye contact with him.</p><p>"Coffee, no milk or sugar." Gray answered as he watched her write  down his order.</p><p>"Is that all, sir?" Gray simply nodded. She didn't look much older than him, in fact, she looked around his age.</p><p>"Juvia! We need you!" The blue haired girl turned towards another waitress who was calling her.</p><p>"I'm coming!" She looked back at Gray, and smiled. "Your order will be right up."</p><p>It wasn't long before Juvia, he guessed that was her name, had brought him his coffee, alongside something else.</p><p>"I never ordered a muffin," he said as she handed him a darkish looking muffin.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's on the house." Juvia smiled.</p><p>"I don't like sweets," he said. He remembered the many times Ultear had forced him to try her terrible cake creations and he almost cringed at the thought. The muffin looked like one of them.</p><p>"Don't worry, I could tell you don't like sweet things. It's a coffee muffin I made. I was wondering if you would give it a try." Juvia gave him a hopeful smile and Gray couldn't say no. He simply nodded.</p><p>"Well, if you need anything else, just let me know." She gave him another smile before she took off.</p><p>Gray had finished his coffee and had left the muffin until the very end. He wasn't sure if he should give it a try or throw it away when she wasn't looking.</p><p>Without knowing, he had bitten into it. He was expecting a wave of sweetness to overwhelm his pallets, but instead he was received with a bitter taste. It was a good bitter. He liked it. Before he knew it, the muffin was gone. Gray was surprised, it wasn't every day someone could read him well.</p><p>"Here's your receipt," Juvia had handed him his change after he paid and his receipt. "Hope you come back again." She gave him a bright smile, and in her eyes he could see hope.</p><p>Gray only nodded and headed out the door. Before he could crumble the slip of paper into his pocket, he saw writing on the back.</p><p><em>Call me;</em><br/>xxx-xxx-xxxx</p><p>He tried to hide the smile. Juvia was slick, and he wasn't used to that. He hadn't met many bold women before. Bold women with <em>class</em>. He pocketed the paper. He knew he had gone through a divorce and rough patch, but that didn't mean it was the end for Gray. It could be a new beginning for him.</p><p>That night, he saved Juvia's number in his phone and he was sure to stop at the cafe again the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. t o a l l t h e b o y s i' v e l o v e d b e f o r e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Netflix Original, To All The Boys I've Loved Before, spinoff. A Gruvia twist, because who doesn't love Gray being jealous?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray wasn't expecting to see a well suited blonde male version of a bimbo when he walked up the flights of stairs towards Juvia's apartment. He was tall, not taller than Gray, blonde hair, blue eyes and he had a <em>bouquet</em> of roses in one hand and what looked like a letter in the other.</p><p>"Who are you?" Gray asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.</p><p>The blonde guy turned around and gave Gray a once over and then made eye contact with him. He scoffed with disdain.</p><p>"I'm Wallace Rey, who are <em>you?"</em> he asked, and the way he lifted his nose in superiority Gray knew he already hated the guy.</p><p>Before Gray could tell Wallace he was the boyfriend of the girl whose apartment he was standing outside of, the door swung open and Gray couldn't help but feel his breath cut short.</p><p>After a year and a half of dating, Gray couldn't help but admire how beautiful his girlfriend was. Juvia was wearing short shorts that emphasized her long sexy legs, a blue tank top that showed her low cleavage, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.</p><p>The way her face transformed from a big smile to one of confusion, Gray knew she hadn't been expecting Wallace. He <em>also</em> realized that <em>Wallace</em> was looking at his girlfriend while she was practically naked.</p><p>"Who are—?" Juvia started, but Gray stepped up and walked in front of Wallace.</p><p>"He was just leaving," Gray said, making it obvious that he was <em>something</em> of Juvia's as he made himself to her side.</p><p>"Gray-sama? You know him?" Juvia asked, giving her boyfriend an odd look.</p><p>"No, he doesn't." Wallace cut in before Gray could answer. Gray gave him an irritated look, to which the blonde completely ignored. "But you do know me," Wallace continued as he showed Juvia the letter in his hand.</p><p>Juvia took it. "Oh," she said as she read the name and address. Gray managed to peek and read as well. The guy was from <em>London</em>. What the hell was he doing in Magnolia?</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>," Juvia said, catching Gray's attention. She looked at Wallace with wide eyes. "How did you get this, Wallace-kun?"</p><p><em>Wallace-kun? </em>Juvia knew the guy? Gray couldn't help but boil angrily at Wallace's smug face as Juvia recognized him.</p><p>"I got the letter in the mail, and hopped on a plane as soon as I could," Wallace explained, he thrusted the flowers towards Juvia. "I never knew you loved me, Juvia. I've come to realize I love you too."</p><p>Whoa. Whoa. Back up. Gray almost got whiplash as he turned back to look at Juvia with questioning eyes, and by the look in her face, he knew she had a lot of explaining to do.</p><p>...</p><p>Gray couldn't stop glaring at Wallace and the <em>new</em> individual that had showed up to Juvia's apartment not even two minutes after he had begrudgingly accepted to let Wallace in and allowed Juvia to explain.</p><p>Peter Rose was browned haired, pale, brown eyes, and he looked like he'd never hurt a fly. He had knocked on the door and declared he received some crazy letter from Juvia too and that he'd always been in love with her, but never knew she'd love him too. Gray almost punched the kid in the face.</p><p>"Gray-sama," Juvia called from the kitchen, motioning for him to go to her. He made sure to leave another harsh glare at the two guys that were lounging in his girlfriend's brown leather couch. Wallace rolled his eyes, and Peter looked like he was about to pee himself.</p><p>"Juvia," Gray started as he walked into the kitchen where his girlfriend had now changed into one of her long sleeved dresses. She was only comfortable in small clothing when she was around Gray. "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>"Remember when Juvia asked Gray-sama to take some of her boxes she had lined out to donation?" Juvia asked.</p><p>Gray furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?"</p><p>Juvia sighed. "When Juvia was younger, whenever she had a crush on someone, she would write down all her feelings in a letter. She'd never been confident about her looks or her in general. She'd <em>never</em> thought of sending those letters," she massaged her temples. "She thinks when Gray-sama took the boxes, the letters were in one of the boxes, an the donations place probably sent out the letters. They had the addresses and stamps on it."</p><p>"So," Gray finally said. "You're in love with these guys? One of them is a snob and the other one is shaking like a leaf!"</p><p>Juvia tried not to smile, but Gray saw her lips turn up slightly. "Gray-sama can't blame Juvia with who she <em>liked</em> when she was younger. She wrote those letters <em>ten</em> years ago. Juvia was sixteen."</p><p>Gray grumbled under his breath. "If it's been so long, then why did they turn up? Even after ten years later?"</p><p>"Juvia isn't sure," she scrunched her eyebrows as she seemed to really think about it.</p><p>Gray didn't have to. Juvia has turned even more beautiful than she had been when she was younger and had become a successful woman with her own cooking show. She was all over the internet. They were probably gold diggers, or at the very least, they were out for some fun, and Gray wasn't about to let that happen.</p><p>Seeming to notice his discomfort, Juvia grabbed one of Gray's hands and squeezed it in hers. She gave him a sweet smile. "Gray-sama doesn't have to worry. That was years ago. Juvia <em>loves</em> Gray-sama, and no one else will change that."</p><p>Gray was used to Juvia's confessions all the time, but this one seemed different and Gray couldn't help but feel reassured with it. She loved <em>him</em> and like hell he would let her be taken away.</p><p>"Fine," he said, even though his cheeks felt warmer than usual and he hadn't let go of her hand. "Lets go break the news to them. You're mine and they better get the fuck out."</p><p>Juvia smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He really wanted to kiss her on the mouth, but the <em>uninvited</em> guests in Juvia's living room made him hold back. He wasn't one to show affection, especially in front of strangers. But then he realized if he <em>kissed</em> Juvia, then they would know he was her boyfriend and it'd make itself even more clear.</p><p>Before he could come up with some genius plan to make it happen, the doorbell of the apartment rang. His mood soured again as he turned to his girlfriend.</p><p>"How many letters <em>exactly</em> did you write?" he asked, and by the way she avoided his gaze, he knew he had his work cut out for the rest of the day.</p><p>....</p><p>Gray slumped on the couch. It was almost midnight. How the <em>hell</em> had Juvia had so many crushes? He didn't want to know. He just hoped it was done and over with.</p><p>"Thank you for today, Gray-sama," Juvia said as she pecked him on the lips and made her way on the other side of the couch.</p><p>"As long as they never come back," he groaned.</p><p>Juvia grew quiet, making Gray worry. Had something happened? Before he could ask, she stood up and walked over to her room. It didn't take her long to come back out. In her hands were two letters.</p><p>"Oh, no." he groaned. "No more."</p><p>"No," Juvia gave him a sweet smile. "Juvia thinks you'll like these ones."</p><p>She walked over towards him and snuggled next to his side—he wrapped his arm around her.</p><p>"Who are they for?"</p><p>"For Gray-sama."</p><p>Gray raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"When Juvia first met Gray-sama, she felt like a teenager all over again, and she knows she shares her feelings openly, but she used to not be that way," she handed the envelopes to him. "She had written these when she first met Gray-sama, but Juvia knew that with you, she didn't want to hold back. She wanted you," she chuckled.</p><p>Gray read the writing on the first letter;</p><p>
  <em>To the boy I fell for at first sight</em>
</p><p>"This is so cliche," Gray grunted, but he squeezed her side, letting her know how he felt. Why was Juvia always too good for him?</p><p>"The last one Juvia wrote on our one year anniversary, she had been trying to work up the courage to give them to Gray-sama," she blushed.</p><p>Gray read the last neatly writing on the envelope;</p><p>
  <em>To the man I love</em>
</p><p>Gray felt a sudden bubbling in his heart that had him reaching for her and kissing her hard on the mouth.</p><p>"No more letters after this one," he whispered against her mouth. "From now on, you <em>say</em> everything and anything you want, okay?"</p><p>Juvia looked at him, and the way her eyes shined made him realize that he didn't care how many letters she had sent out, or how many guys she had <em>liked</em>, because she loved <em>him</em> and only him.</p><p>And he loved her.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. there's no tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sometimes it's too hard to keep going.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*please note that these stories might consist of very dark, very toxic, very sadistic and explicit topics. there are a lot of triggering and sensitive scenes. please don't read unless you can handle dark themes.</p><p>*MAJOR WARNING: mentions of suicide and depression.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sea breeze whipped her azure curls back. The smell of salt overwhelmed her senses. The slight sensation of vertigo overtook her as she looked down from edge of the 220ft bridge into the depths of the water. It was the middle of winter; she knew it would be frigid, but she didn't care. She wondered if the sensation of her lungs collapsing from the lack of oxygen would hurt.</p><p>She extended her arms on either side and let herself selfishly cherish one last moment before she ended it all. She looked at the grey clouds covering the once blue sky, and at the flash of lightning in the distance. It was followed by a low rumble. It was only proper; her entire life was filled with rain and overbearing sadness.</p><p>No one would miss her. <em>She</em> wouldn't even miss herself. She hated being alive. Living in a world she didn't choose to be born in. Her egocentric, self absorbed parents had left her at the steps of some random church twenty years ago, and ever since then her life had only been filled with pain, suffering and misery.</p><p>She took a step forward and—</p><p>"<em>Stop!</em> Don't do it!"</p><p>—someone stopped her. She paused, turning slightly to look over her shoulder. It was man; probably not much older than her. His car was parked a few feet away with the hazard lights on. His dark coat contrasted against his pale skin. His black hair was whipped back and forth due to the wind caused by the cars driving past. His onyx eyes were glued on to her. His hands were out in front of him; showing her he meant no harm.</p><p>"Leave me alone," Juvia told him.</p><p>"I know you're probably feeling like this is your only escape," he started, slowly approaching her. "But I <em>promise</em> it isn't."</p><p>"I don't think that," she answered him. She shrugged one shoulder. "I know there are things like therapy, and counseling, but honestly? I just don't want to live in this wretched world anymore."</p><p>Her answer seemed to take him by surprise, because he paused as he tried to think of something new to say. "My name is Gray Fullbuster," he started once more. "Three years ago, I was in the same position as you are right now, and I am here to tell you it <em>only</em> gets better."</p><p>"Really?" She gave him a dry smile. "How does working at a restaurant over forty hours a week as a waitress, being manhandled by disgusting men with beer bellies, making less than minimum wage an hour to live in some rundown motel sound? How can it get better when I don't have any money? And don't you <em>dare</em> say that money doesn't buy anything, because all of Juvia's problems could be easily solved right now if she had money."</p><p>"I can help you," Gray tried once more. "I can lend you some money, get you back on your feet; you're not alone."</p><p>"But Juvia is!" Juvia laughed dryly. "She does not have <em>one</em> single person is this whole damn world that <em>cares</em> for her, or sees her as family. Don't you see? Jumping of this bridge will only do me good! Juvia won't have to worry the government in scarfing up money to pay for her funeral because her body can sink to the bottom of the ocean! At least she'll be able to feed the fishes!"</p><p>"Juvia, was it? I know you think all of that today, but tomorrow can be different. I know it sounds impossible, but fighting for one more day, one more tomorrow can really make a difference." His face was desperate. Her situation probably brought him a lot of painful memories, but Juvia didn't care.</p><p>"Tell me Gray-sama, what do you live for?" She raised her arms and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Because I don't have <em>anything</em> to live for. Juvia doesn't want to live the rest of her <em>miserable</em> life working herself to the bone at some shitty run down cafe, restaurant or fucking retail store where all they do is call you family, but in reality they only say that to manipulate you into staying because they're short staffed. I don't want to live in a motel where Juvia's roommate is a fucking rodent! I don't want to eat ramen every night because I couldn't afford anything else." She laughed humorously. "Juvia getting off this ledge won't make her life '<em>better</em>,' it'll only make her more miserable. So, please go away and let her finish what she started. It will probably be the only thing I manage to do right in my entire despondent existence."</p><p>"You don't actually mean all that," Gray told her. He was slowly getting closer. "If you can just step down, I'll be that person you need. I'll help you through this. You won't be alone."</p><p>"But <em>that's</em> what I want," Juvia emphasized. "I want to be left alone, and I can achieve that if I jump!"</p><p>"<em>Please</em>," Gray tried desperately. "Don't do this. There's always a tomorrow."</p><p>Juvia smiled at him softly as she felt the first drop of rain slide down her cheek. "Thank you for reminding me that not everyone is this world is as horrible as I set them out to be," she whispered at him.</p><p>"Don't do it," he begged her, his steps increasing in length and speed. He wanted to stop her. "Give it one more day. Think it through!"</p><p>She wondered if it was the rain or if it was her tears, but her cheeks were wet, and her lips tasted salty. She gave him one last pitiful smile. "There is no tomorrow for me."</p><p>She jumped.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. f i v e  o  s e v e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fairy Tail chapter 507 predictions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a blinding pain in Grays' head. As if thousands of small needles were attacking his skull all at once. Where was he? All he could remember was fighting Invel and beating him. Gray had ripped him to pieces and beat him to a pulp. Usually Gray didn't find pleasure in hurting others, but he had with Invel. That son of a bitch deserved it. Especially after what he had done to Juvia...<em>Juvia!</em></p><p>All at once, his memories hit him like a kick to his stomach. Painful and churning. Gray remembered everything. Juvia sacrificing herself to save him, him running off to fight Invel, discovering that Natsu was E.N.D—which he still couldn't get through his head how that was possible—Erza intervening the battle between him and Natsu, being informed Makarov had died and... Juvia... She was <em>alive! </em>He had heard and <em>seen</em> her! Had his mind been playing tricks on him? Had exhaustion gotten to him? Had he hallucinated? Surely life couldn't be that cruel to him.</p><p>Even so, there was a small possibility that Juvia was alive. This gave Gray a new form of strength. He opened his eyes and tried to familiarize himself with his surroundings. Immediately he recognized the place very well, he had been there many times before. It was Perlyusicas home. He must've been really hurt if they had brought him there.</p><p>He tried to sit up but his body reacted to his movement and sent a surging pain to his abdomen. The wound! Gray had forgotten. He had tried to save Juvia...Damn it! Gray grabbed his newly bandaged wound and tried to sit up. He grinded his teeth together in pain, but anger also. Why?! Why did everyone have to protect him? Give their lives for him! Why couldn't he, for once—at least once—protect the ones he loved?!</p><p>Gray tried to get out of bed, and immediately his feet buckled under his weight. <em>Damn it</em>. He had to try and go find Juvia. He tried using the bed he had been lying on as support.</p><p>"Gray-sama!"</p><p>Instantly, Gray froze. He could feel his body start shaking. In relief, or maybe fear? Fear, that he was just imaging the voice of Juvia. Relief that she was alive. But when he looked up and she was standing right in front of him, causing him to have a feeling that surged through his body and warmed his heart. She was alive. She too, was covered in bandages all over her body. More than him. She wore a new dress and she looked clean as if she had showered. She immediately ran to aid him.</p><p>"Gray-sama mustn't exert himself," she said as she helped him sit back onto the bed. She winced each time, both for him and herself. Damn it, she was hurt and helping him was only causing her more pain. "Perlyusica-san said that Gray-sama mustn't except himself or do anything other than rest. He was badly injured and he mustn't be moving around or he might reopen his wound!" Juvia continued. She was helping him lay back down, but Gray stopped her by grabbing her hands that were on his shoulders.</p><p>The warmth from her hands made him believe she was alive. He gripped them in his.</p><p>"Gray-sama...?" she started, but he stopped her.</p><p>"Are you real?" he asked. His voice cracked a little at the end. He was praying she was real. He wanted...no, he needed her to be alive and by his side.</p><p>And when she seemed to take in the situation of the matter at hand and took notice of Gray's shaking hands, body, and pained face, she grasped Gray's hands in hers and brought them down to his lap. She took her own hands and brought them to his face. Tenderly, she grabbed both sides of Gray's face and gently made him look up to her. His eyes showed how much pain he was in, and the hope that he had that she was alive.</p><p>Juvia smiled softly down at him and said, "Juvia is alive Gray-sama."</p><p>Gray knew she was real when she gave him that smile of hers. Her eyes showed so much warmth and so much love. He swallowed the dryness in his throat.</p><p>"Gray-sama should lay down. He needs rest. Juvia must head back; Perlyusica prohibited Juvia from moving from her bed, but Juvia had to see that Gray-sama was okay...!"</p><p>Gray didn't let her finish because before he could stop himself, he pulled her toward him and buried his face in her chest and hugged her.</p><p>"Don't leave yet...please..." he said. He sounded very pathetic, but damn it, he had almost lost her. He needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming, that Juvia was alive and breathing right in front of him. He took in her scent. She smelled like fresh rain and bath soap. He felt her warmth and it made his body shudder.</p><p>He could feel her running her hands through his hair.</p><p>He pulled himself away from her chest enough to stay in contact with her but still be able to speak.</p><p>"Why...?" he murmured.</p><p>Her fingers stopped running through his hair and instead she tentatively wrapped her arms around him, as if at any moment he would push her away and go back to being his old self and avoiding any form of physical contact with her. But instead he pulled her closer.</p><p>"The same reason why Gray-sama had set out to kill himself..." she answered him.</p><p>Gray pulled his face away and looked at her angrily.</p><p>"That is different Juvia! You can't <em>die</em> for me! You don't deserve to die! You deserve to live a long life!" He wanted to say it in an angry manner, to try and get it through her head, but instead it came out as a plea. He was pleading with her not to die. For her to not leave him alone.</p><p>Juvia looked at him with determination and anger in her eyes, "Is Gray-sama saying that he deserves to die then? Gray-sama has done nothing to deserve to die! Fairy Tail needs Gray-sama!"</p><p>"They need you too!" Gray started, but Juvia quickly cut him off.</p><p>"In a way Fairy Tail does need Juvia, but not as much as they need Gray-sama. They need him more."</p><p>"That's not true—"</p><p>"It's the truth and Gray-sama knows it! Who else will help save Natsu-san?"</p><p>Gray looked at her wide eyed, "You know?"</p><p>Juvia had a grim look on her face. "Erza-san told Lucy-san and Lucy-san told Juvia. Lucy-san is watching over him right now."</p><p>Gray gritted his teeth. Why? Why did Natsu have be E.N.D? Out of all people? Gray would never confess it, but Natsu was like a brother to him. Natsu and him had shared many memories and experiences, some more painful than the others, but even so...</p><p>He couldn't stop himself from saying, "Because of him...my parents... Ur... you..."</p><p>Juvia squeezed his shoulder with one hand and looked at him with a sharpness in her deep blue eyes.</p><p>"No, Gray-sama, not because of him. Juvia does not believe that Natsu-san had any conscious over him being E.N.D. Natsu-san wouldn't do that to us. Natsu-san is just a pawn of Zeref's games, and Gray-sama has to help to save Natsu-san." she said.</p><p>Gray nodded. He would have to deal over the Natsu/ E.N.D issue later. Instead he looked at Juvia right in the eyes and said, "Promise me you'll never do something stupid like giving your life for me again."</p><p>Juvia looked at him right in the eyes.</p><p>"No," she said.</p><p>"Why not!" Gray almost growled. Couldn't she understand all he was trying to do was protect her? He couldn't stand if she...no, he couldn't even make himself think of it. Having her there at the moment was like a miracle for Gray, everyone he ever cared for always died.</p><p>"Because Juvia will forever protect Gray-sama no matter what, even if it costs her her life. Juvia's life only belongs to Gray-sama." She smiled at him so softly that it made his heart skip a beat and caused his body to grow warm.</p><p>"Juvia you don't understand...I can't...I've lost so many people. I can't..." Damn it! He had never been able to speak his feelings out loud.</p><p>Juvia squeezed one of his hands in hers. "That's why we must fight to live. So, neither Gray-sama nor Juvia have to make another decision like that. The last thing Juvia wants is to make Gray-sama suffer. Juvia loves Gray-sama! Gray-sama may not believe Juvia based on some of her behavior from the past, but Juvia—!"</p><p>Gray cut her off as he pulled her down and kissed her. She had said she loved him...he couldn't say...he couldn't put into words yet...but Juvia made him feel something he had never felt before. So, he kissed her instead and poured all his feelings into that kiss. His fear, his grief, his relief and his feelings for her that he still couldn't speak outload.</p><p>Juvia kissed him back eagerly. He touched her softly on her cheek and he realized she was crying, immediately he pulled back afraid he may have hurt her, but Juvia stopped him and instead brought their foreheads together. They were both short of breath. Juvia's cheeks were flushed and when he looked into her eyes they were shining with swirls of emotions.</p><p>"Juvia is so happy...Juvia never thought..."</p><p>Gray felt a pound of guilt sit in his stomach. He couldn't believe that up until now Juvia didn't believe he had some sort of feelings towards her, but, how could she? Gray had always cut her off and pushed her away. He gritted his teeth. Why did he always have to be such an idiot?</p><p>"I'm sorry..." he said and kissed her again, this time more gently. He let himself get wrapped in her warmth and smile.</p><p>He would protect her no matter what, because she was his everything and like hell he would lose her again.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. b e a u t i f u l</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gray is getting married.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray he had seen very beautiful things in his life. The many times he went with Team Natsu—which he still hadn't agreed for that to be their teams name—on missions, they had experienced and seen many beautiful things. He had seen from many traditional Japanese pink blossoms, to the very snowy mountains. He had seen very clear water lakes, to the darkest skies.</p><p>Yet, nothing could compare how his future wife looked as she walked down the isle towards him. Juvia made his heart stop and his mouth go dry. She was <em>so</em> beautiful; her hair cascaded down in her curls, her eyes were glistening more than stars, and her pale white skin looked so soft compared to her long white dress.</p><p>Even when he was saying his vows, he couldn't get it through his head that he was getting married. They had been through so many ups and downs together, he never imagined it. It had taken him a while to realize what he felt and why Juvia out of all people. She was his Nakama; he wasn't supposed to be attracted to her, but after a while, Gray realized that she was more than that. After a while, he realized that she was everything.</p><p>Beautiful. He knew that one words wasn't enough to describe what his life had been ever since he met Juvia, but that's one word he could use to describe at the best. Beautiful. Ever since he had met her, he had done things he hadn't done before. He saw things in different ways. He started appreciating his life. Juvia only ever brought beauty into his life.</p><p>Starting into her eyes, Gray realized he couldn't live without that woman. Sliding the ring on to her finger, he remembered the many times she held his hands and protected him. Pushing her azure hair back behind her ears, he promised to always run his fingers through them. As he leaned in for the kiss, he promised to love her forever.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. a l i t t l e m e a n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juvia can be a little mean sometimes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*explicit scenes ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray was in a very deep predicament. He saw Juvia smile as he jumped softly in front of her.<em> That dang woman is going to be the death of me!</em></p><p>He could feel her foot slowly go up his pant legs through the inside. He was trying so hard not to make it noticeable the affect she had on him. They were at a kingdom ball that the princess had invited all Fairy Tail to. Him, Juvia and the rest of his friends were sitting at a table conversating when Juvia took the opportunity to torture Gray. Ever since they had started dating three months ago, they couldn't take their hands off each other. Especially, Juvia. Gray didn't mind at all. He was more than glad to abide by it. But instances like the one he was in, prevented him from just ravening her. It made him irritated. When he wanted something, he didn't like waiting for it. He also wasn't too keen at games and Juvia was playing a game she would lose at.</p><p>It didn't help that Juvia looked very sexy. She had worn something very revealing for her. A black dress with a very deep slit, and a very low v, and her hair had been pinned up in a stylish hair-do, that made Gray want to take her even more. He felt her foot go up slowly towards his crotch. She wasn't playing fair.</p><p>Suddenly, even catching her by surprise Gray coughed loudly and stood up. He surprised the others too as they stared at him.</p><p>"Are you already leaving, Gray?" Lucy looked at him questionably. He wasn't one to leave early from parties. Especially, without getting into a brawl with Natsu.</p><p>"Such a party pooper, Ice Prick." Gray would've loved to bash Natsu's face in, but he had other important things to take care of.</p><p>"Juvia will come too, Gray-sama." <em>You better.</em></p><p>Gray had to look away from her. "Suit yourself." He had to calm himself. He couldn't get an erection in front of his friends.</p><p>All the way home, Gray walked fast. He knew Juvia was shorter than him and she had to take longer steps to catch up to him, and he was being a little mean, but she had also been mean with him at the party.</p><p>Once they made it to Gray's house, he opened the door. "Go in."</p><p>Juvia looked confused but went in. "Is Gray-sama angry?"</p><p>Gray slammed the door shut and pushed Juvia against the door. They were in complete darkness, but the light from the windows fell on Juvia's face. It was very flushed, and she looked very confused. Gray couldn't help but chuckle to himself. She had no idea. She was very innocent.</p><p>"I have no reason to be mad, do I?" Gray asked as he dipped down to suck on her neck. How he had been dying to sink his lips on to her exposed cleavage and neck. All night, she had been teasing him. He had to get his revenge.</p><p>He sucked and licked on a spot on her collarbone where he knew she went weak at. "Gray-sama."</p><p>He made sure to leave two big love marks on her collarbone. Another thing that had been bothering him. Juvia was a beautiful woman, he knew that better than anyone else. She called a lot of unwanted attention, especially when she wore more revealing clothes, like at the party. The men dare had no shame. The love marks would prevent her from wearing revealing clothes for a while.</p><p>"Gray-sama, no, then Juvia will-"</p><p>Gray silenced her with his mouth. He lifted her in one go and wrapped her legs around him. She wrapped her arms around him. At some point, he had taken his shirt off and her warm arms around him made him shiver. He felt her tongue lick his lips, but he wasn't going to give in that deeply.</p><p>He grabbed the side of her dress and pulled it down, ripping it.</p><p>"Gray-sama! That was new!" Juvia gasped.</p><p>"I'll buy you a new one," He brought his mouth down to the valley of her breasts, and with one hand, he unclasped her bra. Leaving her bare. Gray had a secret. Every time he exposed her breast, he loved burying his head in between them. It brought him a lot of comfort and security, but he would never tell her that. With one hand, he slowly massaged her right breast.</p><p>"Oh, Gray!" Gray loved it when she lost the honorific. He dipped his mouth down and took her right nipple in his mouth. Sucking and twirling his tongue the way he knew she liked. His other hand cupped her left breast as he messaged it. He could feel Juvia's nails digging in his back.</p><p>"Oh, Gray, Juvia needs you." Juvia whispered in his ear. It made him shiver. He wanted nothing more that to be inside of her, but he was also prideful, and he wanted his revenge.</p><p>"How much?" he whispered against her breast. He felt her shiver. He knew his breath was cold, and he made sure his hands were cold too.</p><p>"All of you," Juvia's voice was raspy.</p><p>"You know I hate playing games, Juvia." Gray muttered in her ear and he licked it. He let her down.</p><p>"What?" Juvia was confused. She stood in her underwear and nothing else. He wanted so bad to take her right there, but he also wanted to be a little mean to her. He loved teasing her.</p><p>"Don't act innocent," he grabbed his shirt from the ground and threw it on. "You know what you did at the party."</p><p>"What?" Juvia crossed her arms over her breast and looked perplexed. He loved making her fluster. She was...cute. "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama, she didn't think it through."</p><p>Gray started walking towards the bedroom. He would take her, he had a giant bulge he wasn't going to get rid off only with cold water. He needed her, but he wanted to tease her a bit.</p><p>"Is Gray-sama really mad?" Juvia walked into his bedroom behind him, she was using her dress to cover herself. "Juvia won't do it again."</p><p>"I never said not to do it," Gray said as he took his shirt off again. What was the point of even having it on. "I just like getting my revenge on you. You should know by now that I always win."</p><p>Juvia's eye's widened. He grabbed the dress from her hands and threw it on the floor. "Want to join me in the shower?"</p><p>"Gray-sama was mean," Gray pulled her close to him and kissed her.</p><p>"Just a little mean."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. h e k n e w</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He was too late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long before Gray realized what was going on. It started a random morning when she wasn't there to wake him up pampering him and with a plate stacked with her famous chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon, followed along with dark coffee. Immediately, he felt something different. She was never not around in the mornings.</p><p>He realized it when, for the first time ever, she didn't sit by his side during a meeting at the guild and instead decided to sit by Gajeel and Levy. Her eyes only flickering to him every once in a while, not even on purpose, but accidentally. They were a beautiful azure blue that glowed so warmly whenever she smiled, that no longer met him every time he looked up.</p><p>He saw it happening when she turned him down for a mission and decided to spend her weekend with some of her friends out of town. He really loved the way she would fight along his side. She would be battered and bloody at the end of them, with sweat pouring down her face, but she had never looked more beautiful to him. For the first time in a long time, he felt disappointed. She was always by his side.</p><p>He had felt it when the S class competitions came around again and she no longer wanted him as her partner. Instead, she had congratulated him and wished him the best. He had loved her affection and sparkling eyes whenever he accomplished something. He was happy that she was proud of him. It made him believe that he wasn't a failure.</p><p>He noticed that her eyes never met his anymore, and that they would stray away from him a lot. He no longer had her full attention. He loved sharing stories with her about his old missions, Natsu's stupidest moments and his time with Ur. He had never admitted that to her.</p><p>He realized when he saw her grinning from ear to ear in the guild a Saturday morning. She was all in love and happy. He loved that expression on her. Her cheeks were a rosy red and her lips were a reflection of the color. Her smile was wide and contagious as she ran to him. He wondered if he could ever make her smile like that again.</p><p>He knew when she ran to him and said his name.</p><p>"Gray! You won't believe it!" But it wasn't his name. Not the way he wanted to hear it. Not the way he wanted to hear it coming out of her mouth. "I'm getting married!"</p><p>The smile she had on her face, and the thought of her never being with him again, and losing that one person he ever cared about, that's when he knew. That he loved Juvia and that he was too late, because she no longer loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. i f o n l y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>time is irreversible.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray blinked once, twice, and then a third time. The sun was so bright, and it shined in his eyes, but he couldn't stop staring as he watched Juvia walk towards him with two giant ice cream cones in her hands.</p><p>His heart did a little summersault in his chest when she gave him that bright smile of hers. Her hair fell into waves down her shoulders. Elegantly, like a waterfall, and her eyes were the color of the sky. So blue, and so right. Beautiful.</p><p>They had gone out for the day. Taken a day off from Fairy Tail duties. She had worn something more casual, something she had worn when they had been in that little cottage together. Her blue skirt, and blue shirt. It was the most revealing Juvia had ever been in public infront of him, and he loved seeing her more free. More comfortable with her skin.</p><p>"Gray-sama!" She ran the last distance between them. "Juvia was gone for five minutes and Gray-sama is already undressing!"</p><p>Gray hadn't even realized when his shirt had come off. He smiled cheekily and threw it back on. Then he accepted the cold treat from Juvia as she took a seat beside him on a bench.</p><p>They had gone up to a near park. He remembered that Juvia loved going there to people watch. He had daughter on time on his way back from a mission, mindlessly staring of, smiling to her self. He had surprised her and had decided to tease her a bit.<br/>After she had sort of convinced him that it wasn't creepy at all, she had said;</p><p>"Juvia loves coming here and seeing people go on during their day. It makes me realize how small the world really is. Everyone has their own schedule and so does Juvia, but still, we aren't that different."</p><p>Gray hadn't been one hundred percent sure what she meant then, but he understood it as he watched a couple walk by holding hands, and another doing the same, but the guy was carrying a little boy on his shoulders. They were all precious life's that the guild had protected.</p><p>Gray looked down, and saw Juvia's hand on the seat between them. She had been distracted staring of, in her own world, so he wrapped his hand around hers. She turned around and smiled at him. It was almost as sweet as the ice cream that was in his other hand. Her blue eyes shined, and they looked a little sad.</p><p>Her other hand reached over and cupped his face, where had her ice cream gone?</p><p>She stared so deep into his eyes that he was sure that she was looking into his soul. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.</p><p>"It would've been nice, wouldn't it had? If only, that battle had never happened."</p><p>Gray felt his heart stop beating and his whole body go still. Battle? He saw Juvia get up, look at him with one last smile, and then she started walking away.</p><p>Juvia!</p><p>Gray couldn't move, or speak, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. All he could do was watch helplessly as she walked away and her silhouette get smaller by the second, until it completely disappeared from his sight.</p><p>"Juvia!"</p><p>Gray gasped for air as he sat up. It had been a dream.</p><p>"Just a bad dream," Gray panted. He was covered in cold sweat, and his sheets were all over the floor. He was at home, in his bedroom. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 3am, and then he also saw the date on the calendar.</p><p>It had been one year. A whole year since Juvia's death when she sacrificed herself during the battle in order for both of them to be unchained from Invel's magic.</p><p>Gray couldn't help but feel pathetic. She was really gone, and he still couldn't get it through his brain. He had been a coward back then, and he realized it too late.</p><p>His dream made him feel more pitiful, because they weren't even memories, they were just dreams. He wished he would've taken Juvia to the park and eaten ice cream with her. He wished he could've kissed her and holded her hand in real life. He wished he couldve—could—do all those things with her.</p><p>If only Juvia were still alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. t ri c k q u e s t i o n s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some questions are very tricky to answer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Does this dress make Juvia look fat?"</p><p class="">Gray stopped moving his nimble fingers across his xbox controller long enough to look up at Juvia. She was wearing a black dress that reached her mid thigh, making her legs look miles long. It fitted her dress too perfectly. He wondered if Lucy's birthday was really that important; maybe they could be late.</p><p>Gray looked back at Juvia's expectant face. "No way," he said shaking his head and going back to playing his game. "I'm not falling for that trick. Natsu told me what happened when Lucy asked him the same question."</p><p>Juvia sighed as she looked back in the mirror. She had left her hair down and she hadn't worn much make up either, but Gray found her very alluring in anything; especially when she <em>wasn't</em> wearing anything.</p><p>"But Gray-sama," Juvia continued as she pulled her dress down a bit more. "Juvia wants to look good for Lucy-san's birthday party. Afterwards, the girls and Juvia will be going out for drinks."</p><p>Gray turned his head a bit towards her direction, not stopping his fingers from moving across the controllers. "Drinks?" he asked confused. It was the first time he had heard of that. All he knew was they were having a small party at Lucy's house. Nothing about the girls going out to drink.</p><p>"Yeah," Juvia said as she took off her black dress, revealing her matching pair of black lingerie. Gray inwardly groaned. Why couldn't they miss Lucy's party? He knew better than to ask Juvia that though.</p><p>He paused his games as he turned on his bean bag by the couch to give her his full attention. Sure, he hated, just like any other guy, dress shopping with his girlfriend, but one thing he loved was helping Juvia chose an outfit. He never said which one he liked, he just liked seeing her change clothes. She was dangerously sexy; even though she was oblivious about how so.</p><p>"We were planning to grab some drinks," Juvia continued as she reached for a pair of skinny jeans to try on. "Lucy-san is turning twenty five," Juvia chuckled. She gave Gray an amused smile. "She says she's getting old."</p><p>"Isn't she the youngest among all of us?" Gray asked, his eyes trailing as Juvia pulled on a pair of tight, very tight jeans. He recognized the light blue color; they were his favorite pair of jeans. They hugged Juvia nicely, making her legs look threateningly sharp, and her ass even more perkier. He wondered if Natsu could cover for him a few minutes. He wouldn't be that late.</p><p>"Do these pants make Juvia's butt look big?"</p><p>Gray snapped back to reality and gave his girlfriend a deadpan look. The pants <em>did</em> make her butt look big. Big and nice, but Gray knew better than to answer her.</p><p>"It's not going to work," Gray said adamantly. "I know better than to fall for those questions. You look great in anything."</p><p>Juvia pouted, but went back to trying on shirts instead. She finally agreed on a blue see through blouse that would usually show her black bra, but she was wearing a jacket over it.</p><p>"We should head out," Juvia said as she finished putting on a pair of black heels. "Lucy-san will be angry if we're late."</p><p>Gray stood from his bean bag and threw on his black jacket, slipped on his boots, and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. "Done."</p><p>Juvia glared at him. "Not fair," she said, but then smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Guys have it easy. Juvia worked so hard on her outfit; the others girls probably did too. She hopes her makeup doesn't smear while they're at <em>Phantoms</em>."</p><p>Gray froze as he reached for the doorknob. "<em>Phantoms? </em>The bar?"</p><p>"Yeah," Juvia smiled. "It was recommended by a friend. We already paid. We have a reserved table."</p><p>Gray knew about <em>Phantoms</em>. It was a notorious bar with a lot of <em>men</em>. Men that loved picking up women. It was loud, and drinks flew from one person to the other. It was a common hang out for single individuals. Which Juvia was <em>not</em>. She and Gray had been dating for almost three years now. He knew how dangerous the bar could be. Men there were very touchy, and always managed to get their way. Gray knew, because he used to hang there during his single college days.</p><p>Gray turned around and dropped his keys on the table. "I'll be honest. Those pants make you look fat, and the shirt makes you look like you don't have any boobs." He was lying, of course, but like <em>hell</em> would he have any other guys seeing Juvia all sexy and what not. His friends at Lucy's party were fine, but other than them, no one else. He didn't want anyone's hands on Juvia.</p><p>Juvia gasped. "Juvia knew it!" She slapped Gray's shoulder. "Gray-sama should've told Juvia sooner!" She ran towards her closet.</p><p>Gray sighed as his girlfriend rummaged like a hurricane through her closet. He fished his phone from his pocket and called Natsu.</p><p>"Natsu—" Gray started, but his pinked haired friend cut him off.</p><p>"—did you know?" Natsu growled on the other line. "They're going to <em>Phantoms!"</em></p><p>"Yeah," Gray said in displeasement. "I just heard."</p><p>"I'm bringing my binoculars!" Natsu said, and Gray heard rummaging in the background.</p><p>"As soon as the party ends, we're taking your car." Gray said quietly, making sure Juvia didn't hear him. "Tell Gajeel and the other guys what's happening. Tell them to answer the trick questions. Make sure they know where the girls are going." Grate watched as Juvia slid a tiny blue dress on. She looked at him in question. He swallowed. His throat had gone dry. He shook his head. 'No.'</p><p>"God," Natsu scowled on the other line. "<em>Phantom?</em> Out of all the places!"</p><p>"Yeah," Gray sighed. He looked at Juvia as she was putting on a tight black mini skirt. "It's going to be a hell of a long night."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. f i r s t t h a n k s g i v i n g d i n n e r</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's thanksgiving.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray scrambled to dig his keys out of his jeans as the rain pelted on his white coat. He cursed as they fell and he bent over to pick them up. He had a long week. He had just come back from a long mission with Natsu, Lucy and Erza and he was <em>very</em> late.</p><p>He had agreed with Juvia to meet around six in the evening for Thanksgiving dinner, but it was now around three in the morning and he hadn't been able to get in contact with her. The team had run late because Natsu decided to burn down some expensive statue from their recent job and they had to find a way to compensate for it. Afterwards, they were late for their train so they had missed it. The next one had been delayed, and by the time they were back in Magnolia, it was already past midnight and thanksgiving was already over.</p><p>Jamming the key into the keyhole, Gray turned and unlocked the door. He dropped the keys on the bowl on a table by the door and slowly closed the door behind him. Taking his coat off, he hung it and dropped his bag on the side of the shoe holder.</p><p>"Juvia?" he called as he made his way into the living room.</p><p>Gray felt his heart soar at the sight and at the same time, his heart filled with guilt. His six month pregnant wife was fast asleep on their black leather couch. The hideous green blanket, she had forced him to make with her a few months back, covered most of her body. Her azure hair was all over the place and as he got closer to her, he realized that she smelled really good.</p><p>She smelled of mash potatoes and something sweet. Peeking into the kitchen, he noticed plates and plates of food covered in aluminum foil and he felt even more guilty. Gray knew Thanksgiving was a big holiday for Juvia. It was her favorite and she always went all out. He couldn't imagine how much stress she had been in all day.</p><p>This had been—was supposed to be—their first thanksgiving together. Only them and their soon to be here baby. They usually had their friends from the guild over, but a lot of them had started their own families and we're going to spend it together.</p><p>Juvia stirred as Gray sat on the edge of the couch and tried wrapping her more with the blanket.</p><p>"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked groggily as she tried to sit up.</p><p>"Hey," Gray said softly as he helped her sit up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."</p><p>"What time is it?" Juvia asked as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes.</p><p>"Almost four in the morning," Gray internally winced as he realized how late he was. "I'm sorry I'm late." He went on to tell her what happened.</p><p>As he explained the situation to her, Juvia sat up and turned on the lamp beside her. Gray couldn't help notice that her stomach had grown more and her nightgown was snugger than usual. It made him feel things that he probably didn't deserve to explore after being so late. He had <em>really</em> missed her.</p><p>"Juvia sees," Juvia sighed and patted the space beside her and Gray scooted closer. "Juvia understands."</p><p>Gray blinked at her answer. "What?"</p><p>"Juvia understands, Gray-sama," she continued. "There are situations like that where there isn't anything he can do."</p><p>"Uh huh," Gray said a bit incredulously. "So you're not upset?"</p><p>"No," Juvia said with a small smile. "Juvia <em>is</em> upset, but only because she'll have to reheat the food in the microwave. It's supposed to taste great right out of the oven!"</p><p>Gray blinked. "You're going to <em>eat?</em> Right <em>now? </em>At <em>four</em> in the morning?"</p><p>"Juvia didn't cook all this food for no reason," she smiled as she stood up. She patted her growing stomach. "And Ushio-chan has been wanting to eat all day. Can't make him stop kicking."</p><p>Gray followed her into the kitchen and helped her heat everything up and before he knew it their apartment was filled with strong aromas and wonderful smells. It reminded him a bit of his time with Ur and Lyon.</p><p>"Juvia was sure Gray-sama was going to be hungry when he came back, so she made sure to make all of his favorites! Even the desserts."</p><p>Gray watched as Juvia sat beside him and served a plate full of greens and meats and biscuits. She pushed it towards him.</p><p>"Mrs. Franks even came by to drop some of her famous Caramel Franks we love so much!" Juvia beamed at him.</p><p>Gray felt overwhelmed as he watched his wife start serving herself and at the same time rubbing her stomach and humming a melody to their unborn baby.</p><p>"Juvia," he said.</p><p>Juvia smiled and looked up at him. Gray leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.</p><p>"Thank you," he said against her lips. "For all of this, for everything."</p><p>Juvia kissed him back and smiled against his lips. "Happy thanksgiving, Gray-sama."</p><p>Gray smiled softly as he dipped in for another kiss. "Happy thanksgiving."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. m e r r y c h r i s t m a s !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's christmas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crackling sound the fire under the fireplace made as everyone in the guild gathered around the tree, was soothing and comforting. It was late Christmas Eve, a few minutes away from midnight and Christmas Day. Everyone from the guild was sitting around the tree waiting expectantly for it to struck twelve and open their Christmas gifts.</p><p>The smell of gingerbread and chocolate overwhelmed Gray as he sat with his arms crossed. Juvia was sitting beside him to his right, Natsu and Lucy were to his left. Glancing over to his right, he noticed that Juvia's face was far off, as if her mind wasn't there: like she was somewhere else entirely. Gray didn't understand what could be going through her head; Juvia <em>loved</em> Christmas.</p><p>She made it so that every year the girls wore the same outfit and brought over all kinds of desserts, food and at the same time help the men of the guild wrap presents because all of them—Gray included—couldn't wrap a gift to save their life. Gray had to admit her dress was shorter that he'd like, but she looked stunning. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders and her long boots extenuated her legs. It made him want to sneak off with her to one of the closets in the guild.</p><p>It had been about four years since they'd gotten together. Gray had been very adamant about flaunting their relationship, but he knew his friends, and it wasn't long before everyone knew. Two years later they'd gotten married. August had been their two year anniversary being married. Still, there were some days, like right now, where Gray had no idea what was running through Juvia's mind. Over the years, Juvia's...<em>wilder</em> side placated and Gray realized Juvia was a serious person and she could be scary if she wanted too. She was also very good at hiding things.</p><p>"It's midnight!" Mirajane called out as she stood and clapped her hands—gaining everyone's attention.</p><p>"Finally!" Natsu cried, which earned him a slap to the shoulder from Lucy.</p><p>"Who is going first this year?" Romeo asked from on of the farther ends. They usually went around the circle opening and showcasing the gifts they got. Romeo was sitting beside Wendy and Carla. Gray had a vague idea what was going on between the two teenagers, but he knew Carla could keep them in check.</p><p>"Actually," Erza stood her seat in the smack middle of the circle. "I wanted to show everyone something outside before we started exchanging gifts, follow me."</p><p>After a few complains, groans and a couple death glares from Erza, everyone started spiraling out into the frigid winter outdoors. Gray was about to get up himself to follow out, but a hand to his arm stopped him.</p><p>"Juvia?"</p><p>"Juvia has to give you something before we go outside," she said softly. In her hands was a perfectly blue wrapped gift.</p><p>Gray took into his hands in confusion. "Right now? But Erza..."</p><p>"Please open it, Gray-sama," Juvia said. Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes were serious as they met his dark ones.</p><p>Gray hesitated for a second, but with nimble fingers started undoing the wrapper.</p><p>"Juvia knows Gray-sama likes drinking coffee, so she got something that will be handy when he's out on<br/>missions," she informed as Gray continued opening the gift.</p><p>In a safely wrapped box sat a stainless steel travel mug. Gray lifted his eyebrows at her. "Thanks," he said. "But I don't know why this couldn't have waited until later."</p><p>Juvia smiled softly at him. She reached for his hands as he grasped on to the mug. "Turn it around."</p><p>Gray did as he was told. "There's writing? Number one dad? I think there's something wrong. Juvia there's..."</p><p>Then, it clicked. Gray's eyes widened as he read the words overs and over in his head. He looked from the mug to Juvia multiple times with his mouth opening and closing, not sure what to say.</p><p>"Juvia really hopes you like it," Juvia said with an innocent smile.</p><p>Her endearing smile seemed to snap Gray out of his trauma as he lunged forward and hugged her close to him.</p><p>"A baby?" he said close to her ear. "You're not lying?"</p><p>"Yes," Juvia confirmed as she hugged him back. "She's only six weeks along. She wanted to tell Gray-sama sooner, but she wanted to wait to make it memorable."</p><p>"Holy <em>shit</em>," Gray said as he pulled back and grasped on to Juvia's shoulder. "I'm going to be a <em>dad</em>."</p><p>"Juvia understands if Gray-sama needs some time to himself," Juvia gave him a concerned look as he started running his hands through his hair in a panicky way. "She knows we had decided to wait a few more years—!"</p><p>"Are you <em>crazy?"</em> Gray suddenly interrupted her as he took her into his arms and spinned her around. "We're gonna have a baby and sure I don't have any <em>fucking</em> idea how I'm going to be as a dad, but we're having a <em>baby</em> Juvia!"</p><p>Gray stopped spinning Juvia, and then his eyes widened. "I probably shouldn't have done that. You need rest."</p><p>Juvia laughed softly as Gray awkwardly tried fussing over her stomach. She grasped his hands and softly brought them to her stomach. "It's okay, Gray-sama. We'll figure it out."</p><p>Gray brought her into his arms. His shoulders were shaking. After everything they'd both gone through, they were about to start their own family.</p><p>"Thank you," Gray said as he caressed her blue azure curls. Juvia smiled against his shoulder.</p><p>"Thank <em>you</em>, Gray-sama," she said. "For making Juvia so happy and helping her grant one of her wishes. Juvia is going to be a <em>mom!"</em></p><p>Gray pulled back to take a look at her face. Her eyes were teary, but Juvia seemed younger and more youthful. Like a thousand bricks had been lifted off her shoulders. Had she been worried about how to tell him for the past week? Was that why she had been acting so weird?</p><p>Gray didn't have a chance to ask her, because a voice cut through from behind.</p><p>"How'd it go?"</p><p>"Erza?" Gray asked as the redhead stepped in from outside. Her cheeks were bright red and her breath came out in puffs. "You knew?"</p><p>Erza laughed as she walked towards Gray and took the coffee mug from him. "Who else would've helped Juvia pick out this stainless steel mug to engrave?"</p><p>"So," Gray continued putting all the pieces together. "That means you took everyone outside so Juvia could tell me?"</p><p>"That's not the only reason," Erza had a devilish smile on her face that made Gray's skin crawl.</p><p>"Hey! Everyone come back in!" She turned towards the doors and yelled.</p><p>One by one the guild members started walking back in. Natsu was one of the first ones. His teeth were chattering and his nose would pass as roudolphs.</p><p>"Damn it, Erza." he complained. "I was freezing my ass out there."</p><p>"Good news," Erza said throwing the cup at him. "Gray is going to be a dad!"</p><p>Everyone froze as Natsu caught the travel mug. Gray could feel everyone's eyes land on him and Juvia as they read the cup and it clicked in their mind.</p><p>Lucy was the first to react. "You're pregnant, Juvia?"</p><p>Juvia smiled at her blonde friend and nodded. It was like an avalanche hit Gray as shrieks took over the guild and all the girls attacked Juvia with questions. Gray was also greeted with many slaps on the shoulders and 'good jobs' or 'you're so manly.' That last one was from Elfman. Natsu had been the first one to congratulate him, and stayed by his side the rest of the night.</p><p>The whole time, Gray couldn't help but feel grateful for having such a great and big family. He turned to look as the girls took their turn feeling Juvia's non existent belly and how the guys were toasting at Gray's expense. The gifts had been opened and passed around as well. As he made his way towards Juvia many hours later, he couldn't help but smile at her.</p><p>"Our baby is going to have the best family," Juvia said tenderly as they sat and watched their friends start making bets on baby names.</p><p>"He or she for sure will. Oh, and I know Gajeel couldn't be here for this, but have you told him?" Gray said remembering his sort of brother in law.</p><p>Juvia laughed. "Yes, he was shocked when she told him over a lacrima call. He said he would speak with Gray-sama when he got back." Juvia winked at Gray's panicked face. "Juvia knows he's mostly excited about being an uncle over anything else."</p><p>Gray wasn't one for public displays, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the green mistletoe hanging over their heads and Juvia had just given him the best gift he could asked for. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Juvia."</p><p>Juvia blushed but smiled back and Gray knew she'd be the best mom.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Gray-sama."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. s e c o n d c h a n c e s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the universe can be cruel, yet kind. soulmates au.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wallowfull feeling that submerged Juvia as she stared at the cloud tattoo on her arm was as painful as being shot right in her heart with a giant needle. She took the bar soap once more, and went back down to scrub at the already inflamed skin. No matter how many times she rubbed, the gray cloud tattoo wouldn't disappear.</p><p>Soulmates were essential to life in Phantom Lord. If you didn't have a soulmate, you were <em>nothing</em>. Especially, women. At the age of eighteen, they were all expected to have or <em>know</em> of their soulmate.</p><p>By the age of eighteen, everyone <em>should've</em> encountered their soulmate. They were destiny's laws and they couldn't be broken. Still, if either one of the soulmates didn't want the other one, they could easily reject them. When soulmates meet, their tattoos glow and come together to form a perfect image, but when they break that bond, their tattoos stop glowing and simply become wasted ink on skin. It wasn't something that happened often, but if it ever did, women were the one to blame, and men were seen as the poor victim that wasn't matched with the perfect partner. There were no second chances.</p><p>That's how Juvia found her eighteen year old self scrubbing her skin until it was bleeding. A dull and opaque cloud tattoo would never gain her <em>respect</em>. She would be the laughing stock of the town. If only Bora—</p><p>"Stop it," she muttered to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Juvia <em>won't</em> be weak. She won't let herself be made a ridicule <em>anymore!"</em></p><p>Juvia scrubbed until her skin bled, but she gritted her teeth and set a mindset to never fall in love—to never care for another being ever again. That was, until she met Gray Fullbuster.</p><p>He rescued her from a dark abyss she'd hidden herself in. He'd showed her the sun and the many possibilities of being part of a real family like Fairy Tail was. For the first time in her life, she wasn't tugging her sleeves down every few seconds to hide away the lifeless black ink. She wasn't looking over her shoulder worried that someone could attack her for being an incomplete half. She could smile freely, laugh and even cry without being judged.</p><p>Before she knew it, her heart would beat faster whenever she saw Gray walk into the guild, when he would call out her name, or simply stand beside her. At first, she was infatuated with the man, but when she told him about her soulmate, everything changed.</p><p>"Gray-sama," she said softly. They were sitting on a bench overlooking a creek after a mission. Caramel Franks on each of their hands. "Why do you think we need soulmates?"</p><p>He'd stopped chewing as he processed her question. His hair was rustling in the autumn wind and his obsidian eyes were looking at her with a new intensity she'd never seen before. "Are you asking because of your soulmate?"</p><p>Juvia lowered her eyes. "Juvia's soulmate rejected her almost five years ago, and ever since then, she's felt a void in her chest. She's tried, but nothing call fill it."</p><p>Gray sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I understand what you mean," he glanced at her and seemed to make a quick decision. He pulled the sleeve of his dark jacket up; there, on the base of his forearm were three snowflakes—but they were colorless and the ink looked old.</p><p>Juvia gasped and looked back up at Gray. "Gray-sama, your..."</p><p>He gave her a wry smile. "Yeah, my soulmate rejected me." He looked up at the soft orange, and purplish sky. "I was sixteen when I met her. We were both young, but even then, I knew we weren't meant to be. I really tried, don't get me wrong, but I knew she wasn't the one for me. It was a matter of time before we both decided to call it off. It was a mutual agreement. It's been almost a decade, but I still feel that emptiness in me."</p><p>"But why?" Juvia cried, not being able to understand. "Why would you want to willingly leave your soulmate?"</p><p>Gray looked at her. "Because I didn't love her, and she didn't love me."</p><p>"But now Gray-sama will be alone," Juvia felt her eyes grow misty. She pulled her own sleeve back and showed him her lifeless cloud. "This is a reminder that Juvia will always be alone and that no one ever wanted her. There are no second chances."</p><p>"I'm not alone," Gray surprised her when he grabbed her arm and placed it beside his. Both their tattoos were on either side of each other, by nothing happened. "I have the guild, my dad, and I have you." He looked at her. "If it consoles you, we can both be alone together. But we're teammates, but most of all, we were people that got rejected by our soulmates. So, I guess you and I our own special group of people, huh?"</p><p>Juvia's eyes widened at his words. "Gray-sama and Juvia?"</p><p>Gray laughed. "Don't be getting the wrong idea. I'm just saying that when you're feeling like you're alone, I don't mind listening to your troubles." He sighed. "Our soulmates don't define us, what we do with or without a soulmate is. So, don't be thinking too hard about it. Sometimes life gives you second chances without you noticing." Gray stood from the bench, separating their arms.</p><p>"We should go," he continued. "It's getting late."</p><p>Juvia watched him start walking down the path, only to stop a few feet ahead to wait for her. Before, she thought she'd just been infatuated with him, but the way her heart beated when she saw his retreating figure, and the way her cheeks flushed when she thought about him, she realized she was in love with him.</p><p>When did it happen? She wasn't sure. All she knew, was that as she got up and went to pull down her sleeve, for a split second, she saw her tattoo come to life and shine brighter than it had ever done before, even when she'd met Bora. Her eyes widened, but it was gone when she blinked.</p><p>"Hurry up," Gray called out to her. "The others are waiting for us."</p><p>Juvia looked at him. He was waving a hand at her. Even though his face showed annoyance, she could see the softness in it. Y/N clutched her arm. She ran to him.</p><p>Maybe second chances really did exist.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. u n l o v e a b l e  w o m a n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if love were a person, it would be her. if love is unfair, it is to her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please note that these stories might consist of very dark, very toxic, very sadistic and explicit topics. there are a lot of triggering and sensitive scenes. please don't read unless you can handle dark themes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't sure when it started. It had slowly creeped up on him—not exactly out of the blue, though. He had run into her in the market of the outskirts of a village he'd been on a mission.</p><p>Gray had been assigned to buy special herbs for the Capitals princess and the only place he could find them was in the smaller villages: far away from the populated towns near the kingdoms grounds. He'd been walking down the scorching hot roads looking through all the markets when he spotted her. Well, more like he spotted the plant he was looking for.</p><p>She'd been wearing a full body dress. Royal blue, with a dangerous slit that reached up to unimaginable places. Although, if Gray had tried, he could have a strong idea of what laid beneath. Her azure curls were long, reaching almost to her derrière and her smoldering blue eyes were bright as she smiled.</p><p>Gray had approached her stand when he saw her struggling trying to pick up a pot of herbs. He'd easily picked them up and placed them on a withered down carriage she had. A single lavender colored tulip had fallen from her bouquet, and Gray had picked it up and handed it to her.</p><p>"Here," he had said as he placed the delicate flower on her hand.</p><p>The way her eyes had brighten up and they way her lips turned to a soft smile—it would forever be engraved in to his brain.</p><p>"Thank you!" she said. "My name is Juvia Lockser, who might you be? You really helped me out there. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"</p><p>"I'm Gray, and it was nothing," he said, but his attention was back on the herbs as he scanned for the ones he wanted. "I'm looking for medical herbs." He dug through his pants until he found a crumpled piece of paper. Unfolding it and straightening it out, he showed it to her. "Have anything like this?"</p><p>Juvia scanned the page, before she nodded and started picking a few plants and throwing them into a bag. When she'd been done collecting everything on to a bag, she handed it to him.</p><p>"Thanks," Gray said as he searched in his pant pockets for some money. "How much do I owe you?"</p><p>Juvia had shaken her head—sending her blue curls bouncing all over. "It's okay," she said. "Take it as my thanks."</p><p>Gray scrunched his eyebrows at her. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Of course!" she smiled. "Gray-sama helped Juvia when she needed it; it's only fair that she helps him out."</p><p>"Well," Gray scratched the back of his head. He wasn't used to people being so nice it giving him honorifics out of the blue. "Thanks."</p><p>"Where is Gray-sama headed to from here?" she asked him—curiosity clear in her eyes.</p><p>Before Gray knew it, Juvia was escorting him to all the different places he needed to go to in the small village. He'd asked her if she needed to go back to her shop stand, but she'd simply smiled and shook her head.</p><p>Afterwords, at night, once he'd helped her collect all her things, he accompanied her home. He felt like it was only fair after everything she'd done for him that day.</p><p>He still remembered how beautiful she looked under the full moon and the sky full of stars. Throughout the day, he'd thought of her as clingy and overbearing— but Juvia wasn't too bad.</p><p>She'd smiled at him, and he had promised he'd come to visit as soon as possible. He liked the small village. It was quiet and he saw useful things the Princess would like.</p><p>One visit turned into two, and two turned into three and once every few months turned into once a month. A late night walk turned into a late night dinner. A simple wave turned into cheek caresses and a kiss on the cheek turned into a kiss on the lips.</p><p>Juvia's lips were ecstasy: they took Gray to a whole new world. A world he couldn't make sense of or control. Her hair as he ran his fingers through it was addiction and the way slammed her against her house door was beyond sinful. Her long and enchanting legs wrapped around him. Ever since he'd met her, that dress of hers made his thoughts run wild and for the first time, he was able to rip it off her and finally see what was under it.</p><p>Her breath was hot against his face as he reached behind her to rip her dress apart—he owed her a new one now, but he didn't mind. The blue fabric dropped to her waist and her plump breasts were glowing under the moonlight that seeped through her windows. Gray felt his member twitch in anticipation. He didn't waste time—he brought his lips back on to her mouth and kissed her roughly. With one hand, he massaged her right breast, playing with the end of her nipple until it was hard and perky—waiting for him to suck on it.</p><p>"<em>Gray-sama</em>," Juvia moaned against his ear and he took her pink bud into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the tip, which made Juvia whimper and pull his black hair. He sucked, making sure his tongue explored and took over her nipple.</p><p>Gray wasn't one to be neglectful, soon enough, her other breast was his mouth and he was using his tongue to play with her nipple. Juvia's voice had turned squeaky, but her moans were low and Gray wanted nothing more than for her to be screaming his name when he slammed inside of her.</p><p>"Your bedroom," he growled as he went back up to kiss her.</p><p>"Okay," she said breathlessly as she slowly started backing away from the door. In the time it took them to get to Juvia's bedroom, she'd completely lost her dress and all she had left was a pair of dark blue panties. Gray wanted nothing more than to rip them off her. Gray, was down to only his pants—his shirt scattered somewhere in her living room, or maybe by the front door.</p><p>Once they entered her room, he slammed the door behind them and took her into his arms again, only to push her back and make her land on her bed. The sight of her breast bouncing as she landed back, it was much more than pleasurable for Gray.</p><p>Juvia was on him much faster. Her nimble hands reached for his pants as he kissed her hard. Bruisingly hard. He just couldn't get <em>enough</em> of her. He wanted her <em>whole</em>.</p><p>"Take it <em>off!</em>" Juvia pulled his pants down with her hand and she rubbed his member with her palm.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>." Gray wanted nothing more than for her to have it inside her mouth, but he didn't want to be stopped or go slow, he <em>needed</em> to be inside of her.</p><p>He gripped her hands and slammed them on either side of her head. For a split second, Gray had to stop and stare at how ravishing and enchanting Juvia was. Her blue hair was a halo surrounding her head. Her eyes were glossy but looking right at him. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were red and swollen. Her form, her smile, her odor overwhelmed him. She was like a goddess, and like any goddess, he knew she was tantalizing. Still, he could think about that later.</p><p>"Spread your legs," he said, trying to rid his thoughts about the after, and concentrating instead on the 'now.' Juvia obeyed with no complaint; she spread her legs and Gray ripped her panties off. He was met with her sex, and he almost took her right there.</p><p>He brought his mouth down on her. "<em>Oh</em>," Juvia moaned and grasped on to his hair. "<em>Gray-sama."</em></p><p>Gray used his tongue to lick her and torture her. Soon, one finger was inside of her, then two and his other hand had made its way to the little ball of nerves that he knew would take her over the edge. When he was pumping his fingers in and out of her, he seemed to have hit her g-spot, because Juvia's soft mews had turned into full out screams.</p><p>"Gray-sama, yes!" Gray wanted that. He didn't care how loud she was. "<em>Please</em>, Gray-Sama, Juvia can't..."</p><p>"You <em>will</em> wait," he said as he took his fingers out and patted her sex one more time before he stood. He could hear Juvia's soft complaints, but they didn't last long once he placed himself in between her and his hard member rubbed against her wet sex.</p><p>"Gray-sama, please," Juvia pleased, her hands fisting the blankets. "Juvia needs you <em>inside</em> of her."</p><p>Those simple words were all Gray needed to hear. He took his boxers on and placed the head of his member in her entrance.</p><p>"I don't think I can be gentle," he told her with sincerity.</p><p>Juvia met his lust full eyes and with a breathless voice said, "then, don't be."</p><p>Gray slammed into Juvia so hard, the bed frames creaked and for a second he felt like they might've broken them. Juvia screamed his name as he pushed inside of her. Her nails dug into his back deliciously painfully as he pulled back and slammed back into her.</p><p>"<em>Fuck," </em>he whispered as he felt her hot insides surround and clench him. For a second, he was frightened he was going to come, but he knew that would be unfair and wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes afterwards.</p><p>He wasn't gentle at all with Juvia. He'd told her, and she'd been okay with it. He'd slammed into her with as much force as he could—he <em>needed</em> to be deep <em>inside</em> of her. His hands bent her leg over, simply so he could go deeper. He restrained her hands beside her head, so he could control their pace and he could see her squirm under him as he took her so close to the edge but left her hanging. Not yet. Not <em>yet</em>. He wanted her <em>entirely</em>. He wasn't done exploring her senses and her weak spots inside of her.</p><p>"I wanted this for so long," he groaned as he palmed her breast. "So long. That dress, I wanted to rip it off and fuck you until you didn't know any name but mine."</p><p>His hand moved down to her clit and he started rubbing and playing with it. He felt it: him pushing inside of her and her juices surrounding him. He needed to see it.</p><p>"Turn over," he said, but didn't give her much of a chance as he flipped her over.</p><p>He felt her bottom with his hands, and with his hand, he spread her juices even more. He needed her to be slick and wet.</p><p>He hesitated for a second. Juvia wasn't speaking, had he hurt her? He knew he was being rough, but he didn't want to cause her any pain.</p><p>"Harder," Juvia's voice was muffled by the blankets, but Gray heard her and his eyes widened. "Take me even harder from behind."</p><p>Gray smirked and didn't hesitate to push right into her. Her scream was muffled by the blankets, but it reached Gray's core as he pushed in and out of her. Pulling her hair as his hard member penetrated her, Gray knew it'd be hard for him to leave her during the night. The sight of him penetrating her was more than he'd expected. He wanted to make her beg for release.</p><p>That's how it had started. That one night led to many more nights. From every mission he came back from or went to, he would make sure to cross through her village. Juvia never asked much from him—she never wanted more than he could give. Sometimes, he'd be gone for months and simply show up during late hours of the night. She never reprimanded him or rejected him. Even when he didn't show up when he said he would.</p><p>Juvia was always waiting for him with open arms. She would smile at him, and then scream his name like he liked when he was fucking her from behind at night. She would then get up and cook something for him while he tried to sleep some of his tiredness away. He wasn't sure when, but he knew she'd found out he hated sleeping while there was someone else in bed with him. Maybe it was when she had tried cuddling with him, but he'd excused himself and told her he had to leave in the morning.</p><p>After that night, Juvia never stayed in bed with him, she would always get out of bed, clean herself and make him something to eat for when he woke up.</p><p>If they accidentally ran into each other when he was with some of his fellow knights, they'd pretend they didn't know each other. Juvia never said it, but Gray could tell it hurt her, but he couldn't do anything about it.</p><p>"Is it because you're embarrassed of me?" she had asked one time while he was getting changed. He had to be back to the capital the next morning.</p><p>Gray stopped for a second. "Don't be ridiculous."</p><p>He didn't come back to see her until three months later, and even then, she had greeted him with open arms, a delicious dinner and a warm body.</p><p>It was almost a year since they started their complicated relationship when he made a mistake. His mission had gone wrong. They'd lost so many people after and ambush—it had been a blood bath. He blamed himself for not being more alert. He'd been furious, and he had taken it out on the person who cared for him the most.</p><p>"Stop it!" He threw his plate on the ground. Juvia flinched back and her eyes were wide. "I <em>told</em> you I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Gray-sama, I—"</p><p>"I don't even know why I'm here," he laughed dryly as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I have better things to do."</p><p>He had grabbed his jacket to leave, but Juvia had run to him.</p><p>"Wait," she said. "Gray-sama can't leave like this—"</p><p>Gray had turned around and glared at her. "Who do you think your <em>are?</em> I can do <em>whatever</em> I want. You are no one to tell me what I can and can't do." He gripped her arm. "Stop acting like my <em>wife.</em>"</p><p>Juvia's eyes widened, and he pushed her away. He looked away. Why had that slipped out? They'd never spoke about their relationship out loud before.</p><p>"It's not like I planned on keeping you around for long."</p><p>He had slammed the door so hard, he wondered if her flower frames that hung by the front of her house had fallen down. Still, it was that same door he had come crawling back to a week later when another one of his missions had gone wrong.</p><p>Juvia had opened her door. She looked so luminous under the light of the moon and the darkness of the night. Her eyes searched his, but she let him in.</p><p>Gray wasn't good with his words, so he used his actions. In the time he'd known her, they'd never made love, or gone particularly slow. So he took his time with her that night—running his fingers through every one of her caresses and kissing even the tiniest of moles on her pale skin. He made her moan and come until she had no more in her. He needed for her to understand he was sorry.</p><p>They never spoke about their fight or the accident ever again afterwards. Gray knew he was the worst of the worst, but he couldn't leave her. He could give her his body and some of his time, but not his heart.</p><p>A year and months later into their complicated agreement, Gray started wanting to know more about Juvia. He only ever saw her during the night and then he was gone. He couldn't let the villagers start roomers.</p><p>She'd been reading out of a worn book one night while he ate, when he realized he always saw her carrying it around. She always read it whenever he ate or took a bath. The soft patter of the rain outside reminded him that almost every time he visited her, the weather was always terrible. There had been a few instances where the moon shone bright, but it didn't take long for the clouds to overtake the sky and for it to start raining.</p><p>From a distance, he could make out the words, but he couldn't read them. They were in another language.</p><p>"That book," he'd started out slowly. "You always read it."</p><p>Juvia had looked up, a small smile gracing her lips. "Yes," she said softly. "I always keep it around."</p><p>"Why?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Someone I loved before gave it to me," she told him as she closed the book and laid it on the table. "He said it reminded him of me."</p><p>Gray narrowed his eyes. "A lover?"</p><p>"Yes," Juvia answered. "A past lover. His name had been Bora. Juvia had thought he'd be the one back then. She was such a child to believe so."</p><p>"What happened to him?" Gray couldn't let his curiosity about this other man take over him. There was a weird feeling in his chest, and he didn't like it.</p><p>"Nothing really," Juvia stood from her spot and came over to pick up some of the plates. "He realized Juvia was too full of love for him, and left."</p><p>Gray didn't understand it then, but Juvia's words had deeper meaning than he sought them out to be. He'd been confused by her words, the weird feeling in his chest still strong, but he'd ignored it, and like many times before, left before dawn.</p><p>He wasn't sure when it happened, but his eyes became attracted towards another woman. She was a princess from another kingdom. Her hair was short, he eyes were dark and she offered him everything he'd ever wanted. All he had to do was marry her. She'd declared her love for him after one of his missions where he'd saved her from a gang of bandits.</p><p>At that point of his life, he was greedy for power. He'd found out who'd killed his father during war and he needed vengeance, and for that, he needed men, money and numbers, and this woman from another kingdom afford all of that to him.</p><p>Her name was Ultear, and she wanted to give him everything she had, and he was more than contempt to take it.</p><p>The wedding date had been set for six months later on a spring day.</p><p>Before he knew it, his visits to Juvia became more rare. He spent his nights and days with Ultear, but in the back of his mind when she was kissing him, he saw Juvia, and when he was inside of her, he couldn't help but imagine Juvia.</p><p>It had been a week before his wedding when he came crawling up to her door at the late hours of night. When she opened the door, she was smiling softly at him, and she smelled like home cooked cookies.</p><p>He made sure to make love to her that night and tried to express his gratitude and how much he would miss her. Juvia was as loving and caring as ever and didn't question him when he pulled her in close and wrapped her into his arms.</p><p>He'd dozed off at some point, and when he'd woken up, Juvia had been sitting up on the bed, her lamp on beside her and that old book parched in her hands.</p><p>"Gray-sama is up," she smiled at him and ran her hand softly over his hair. "Juvia made some dinner if he wants some."</p><p>"Thanks," he said as he sat up. Looking out the window, he realized he needed to leave soon. His wedding preparations started early the next morning. Still, glancing over at Juvia and her soft smile, he couldn't bring himself to tell her he was leaving.</p><p>"Listen, Juvia..." he started, but halted when he saw her smile at him. For a second, she looked like she was going to cry.</p><p>"Juvia understands," she told him as she shut her book. "She hopes you're happy with her."</p><p>Gray's eyes widened as he saw her stand for the bed. "What?" he said. Had she known this whole time?</p><p>"You're not the first man Juvia has been with, and you never go slow with Juvia unless it's something that will hurt her," she shouldered on her robe and turned her back towards him. "She knows it would happen eventually. She hopes your happy, this was fun while it lasted. She isn't angry."</p><p>Gray gaped at her as she turned around and gave him one of the purest smiles he'd ever seen. What kind of a monster was he? Was he really going to leave her? Did she not care?</p><p>"Yeah," he said as he gripped the blankets in his hands. "Thanks."</p><p>"Your food will get cold," she told him. "I'll gather anything you've left behind for you to take."</p><p>Gray watched her as she washed the plates and gathered his stuff—not once did she accuse him of using her or leaving her. She'd caressed his cheek before he left, wished him the best and he almost screamed at her. Why wasn't she angry at him? Why wasn't she calling him back?</p><p>The week that lead to the wedding was torture for Gray. He hated being touched or pestered about, but he needed to be measured for last minute fixes on his suit. Thoughts about Juvia roamed his head. She seemed to not care he was leaving off to get married. She acted like she didn't care. Gray couldn't help but feel irritated and a weird feeling settled on his chest.</p><p><em>Fine</em>, he thought. <em>Let her not care. Benefits me the most.</em></p><p>Maybe that's why when he saw the soft blue package with the words <em>Gray-sama</em> scribbled across it with the oh, too familiar handwriting he'd become accustomed with in the past two years in his piles of wedding gifts, he'd tossed it to the side. He didn't need wasteful thoughts roaming his head.</p><p>Months after the wedding went by—he managed to kill the men who'd murdered his father, and even managed to share his riches with his brother, Lyon, and his friends.</p><p>Still, he felt so empty. Spending time with Ultear, royal duties, Knight work, all of it was so taskfull, even sleeping with Ultear felt like a chore. It had been during midday during one of the hottest summer the kingdom had ever witnessed, that he was reminded of Juvia for the first time in a long time.</p><p>He'd pulled out the soft blue package from one of his cabinets and brought it to bed with him. Ultear had gone off to some princess duty, so he was safe for the meantime.</p><p>Ripping the paper off the package, he was greeted with a note first.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Gray-sama,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy twenty eighth birthday and congratulations on your marriage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J</em>
</p><p>He had forgotten he'd been married a day before his birthday. He wa surprised she remembered, he'd only ever mentioned it once to her.</p><p>Gray's hands began to tremble once he noticed what laid on his lap. It was the worn down leather book she always kept close to her. Running his hands over it, he realized how bumpy and old it was. With care, he opened the first page, and saw more writing.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Juvia,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because someone has to tell you what really awaits you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bora.</em>
</p><p>Gray scrunched his eyebrows once he saw the name. It belonged to that guy Juvia had spoken about. Her old love. She was giving him something from him to Gray?</p><p>Flipping to the next page, Gray expected it to be a jumble of foreign words he didn't understand, but he was surprised to see he could read it.</p><p>His heart stopped beating for a second once he read the first sentence of the story:</p><p>
  <em>A woman full of love to give, but never to be reciprocated.</em>
</p><p>Gray read on. His heart shrinking by each word he read.</p><p><em>She gave everything to men who would never love her. She waits patiently for him in the silence of the night, wishing and praying that he'll come back once again to embrace her with his warm and strong body. She knows she shouldn't, but she keeps her hopes up. </em>Maybe he's the one<em>, she thinks. Maybe he'll be the one to give everything to her like she gave her everything to him.</em></p><p>
  <em>She waits with open arms, an open heart, a smile on her face and a warm body for him to embrace. Yet, he doesn't come.</em>
</p><p>Gray gripped the edges of the book as he read on.</p><p>
  <em>He left like he came, and she couldn't help but wish him the best because she truly loved him, and love meant she should be happy for him. He left with the words, "you shouldn't love someone so wholly. It'll hurt you," still hanging on his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, came another. He gave her so little, yet so much. His body, his time, his sorrows, and yet, he never gave her his heart. It was the first time she felt so secure in his arms. So close, yet so far. But his time came too, and he chose richness and greediness over her.</em>
</p><p>Gray's sight became unclear as he read the last few pages of the story.</p><p>
  <em>Still, she sits and waits under the moonlight waiting for the day her true love will come and save her from her rain filled days and lonely nights. She waits and waits, always smiling and wishing all the men she encounters the best and acting like her heart isn't being ripped apart when she needs to say goodbye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiles, and smiles—not once shedding a tear even if her heart is screaming inside of her. She waits and waits—but no one ever stays.</em>
</p><p>The hot tears Gray was holding back finally overflow and slide down his cheeks, as he sees something familiar sitting on the page. The lavender color tulip from the first time they met is delicately pressed on the last page.</p><p>"Why?" Gray sobbed as he read the small writing below the page.</p><p>
  <em>Unloveable Woman. The title is unclear, because so is she to all the men in her path.</em>
</p><p>"You said you didn't care," he hold the fragile flower in his hands, tears trickled on to his palms. "Then <em>why?</em> <em>Why?</em> Why would you keep something like this?"</p><p>Gray read the sentence at the last page of the book and the scribble mess matched Bora's writing. He grew angry. He understood why Juvia seemed so dejected when she talked about the book, and even if it was a gift from her ex lover, it was like a slap to her face and Gray had reminded her of it all over again, especially when he left her.</p><p>
  <em>You'll always be a lonely, unlovable woman.</em>
</p><p>When he returned to the village to look for her the next day, he found out she'd moved away. He'd been so heartbroken, that he realized how much of an idiot he'd been. Now that he'd accomplished everything he'd wanted, he realized she'd been the only thing he'd needed.</p><p>He'd walked into the familiar house, but it felt much colder without Juvia and her smiling face. Running his hands on the table where they ate so many meals together, Gray fisted his hands. She'd left. Far away. No one in the village knew where she'd gone to. She'd simply been there one day and gone the next.</p><p>Gray entered the bedroom where he'd slept so many nights. He hated himself for not pulling her into his arms when he had the chance and expressing how much he needed her.</p><p>The bed looked bare with no blankets and in the room where he'd always felt so wanted and so powerful made him feel so minuscule and powerless.</p><p>Looking at the corner, where Juvia's lamps and flowers had always been stationed, Gray noticed a sheet of paper lying on it. Taking it in his hands, his heart soared as he read the words neatly written out on it. Tears pricked his eyes and he was filled of hope once again.</p><p>She really was something, that Juvia. He'd made it very clear he'd never give her his heart and she'd been okay with it the whole time, because she wasn't going to ask for it—she had stolen it from him.</p><p>A small smile graced his lips as he read her note over again.</p><p>
  <em>Juvia writes her own endings. If you want to be part of it, come find me. She will be waiting.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. your name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a take on the animated movie: your name.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray was always searching; at bus stops, at coffee shops, during his nine to five hourly job, even when he went grocery shopping — he was always looking for something, he just wasn't sure what, or more like <em>whom</em>.</p><p>Or if she even existed.</p><p>It always happened on rainy days, the recurring dreams of <em>her</em>. The instant he noticed the grey clouds darken the sky, he knew he would see her again—but he also knew he wouldn't remember her face.</p><p>
  <em>She was beautiful, like cherry blossoms gracefully dancing through spring. An oak tree shaded her from the sun as she swung back and forth on a wooden swing. She was looking away from him, her gaze focused on the scenery in the distance.</em>
</p><p><em>It never changed—</em>she<em> never changed. She was wearing a beautiful, blue floral dress, her azure hair swaying along with each of her movements as she grasped onto the rope sides.</em></p><p>
  <em>He felt so far away, but he could still smell her; fresh, almost salty like the ocean, and when she turned her head ever so slightly to peer at him from the corner of her eyes—it was like she was the sky itself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her sapphire orbs were like magnets pulling him into her gaze, and when she smiled, Gray's breath caught in his throat because he didn't know what to say. She was so ethereally breathtaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is Gray-sama doing?" She would give him that airy laugh of hers that had him rethinking his entire life. "Come, it looks like it's going to rain."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rain? Gray wanted to tell her that was impossible, the sun was out and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, but he could hear it, the rumbling in the distance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come," she repeated once more, extending her hand towards him. "Gray-sama promised he would be with me whenever it rained. He knows how much she loves it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why do you like it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gray's feet moved on their own as he approached her, his own hand reaching out to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because she finds peace in it, silly! Now, hurry," she said. "time is almost over."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" Gray was even farther than before. It was like he was walking backwards rather than forwards. He started running. The image of her started becoming blurry. "Don't leave! Wait!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Never," she promised. "she will always wait for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She?" Gray furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Who is she? Who are you? What is your name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes were soft, but he could see the desperation in them. "Her name is—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—the rain pelted strongly against the hard plastic of the bus resting area as Gray waited for his ride. His hair was matted down, and his jacket was soaked through. He knew he was going to get a cold out of his day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albeit, he couldn't be all that angry. Whenever it rained, it made his city look like it was from a picture book. The water droplets reflected against the street lights, the skyscrapers were painted across the roads, and every time he breathed in he felt almost alive again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you like it too?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A soft voice caught his attention. It was a woman—had he seen her before? She looked so familiar. She held a dark blue umbrella in her hand, but her dark dress and hair were soaked to the bone. For some odd reason she reminded him of the sea—she smelled like the beach him and his friends visited during the summer many times; salty, but refreshing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you okay?" Gray questioned her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hummed softly. "I used to hate the rain."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned to him and gave him a soft smile, making him pause as he took in how beautiful she was. She almost reminded him of the city itself—dazzling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because it would never end."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughed, and suddenly it all came back to him. She was the girl from the wooden swing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And now..." she started walking away, but turned to look at him from over her shoulder. "...she finds peace in the rain."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again with the 'she.' Gray ran after her. "Wait! Please! Before you go, tell me your name! What's your name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes were crystals as they crinkled with her smile. "Her name is—"</em>
</p><p>—the cacophony from the crowded streets was deafening as Gray made his way down towards a small coffee shop where he was supposed to meet up with some of his friends from college. If Natsu wasn't there by the time he arrived, Gray was going to flip.</p><p>Reaching into his pocket, he took out his cellphone only to notice two missed calls from Lucy. He cursed under his breath. If Lucy made it before both Natsu, who was her boyfriend, and Gray, she was going to be the one flipping.</p><p>Lucy answered on the first ring. "If you aren't here in the next five minutes, I will make your life miserable. Even <em>Natsu</em> is here!"</p><p>"Fine. Stop exaggerating." Gray sighed deeply. "I'm not even running late."</p><p>"You <em>always</em> do this..."</p><p>But Lucy's rant was lost as Gray felt the first few drops of rain hit his jacket. He looked up at the darkened sky. He cursed himself for forgetting his umbrella. Hiking the neck of his jacket up, he prepared himself to run and find cover, but a dash of blue caught his attention and had him pausing.</p><p>Her blue hair was long, down her back, bouncing along as she danced in her spot waiting for the red light to turn green so she could walk across the crosswalk. Gray couldn't help but stare at her. She didn't have an umbrella, but that didn't seem to bother her as she looked up at the sky, her face decorating in water droplets.</p><p>"...are you even <em>listening</em> to me, Gray?" Lucy snapped him out of the trance.</p><p>"Ah, yeah." He watched as the girl patiently swayed in her spot. "I'll be there soon, Lucy."</p><p>He didn't wait for her reply, as he hit the end call button. His gaze shifted once more towards the girl with the blue hair. She didn't look much older than him, she looked around his age. He had to admit she was very beautiful, and something inside him told him he'd seen her before.</p><p>"Stop being a fucking loser," he mumbled to himself. "There's no way you know her."</p><p>But then, she turned slightly towards his direction, like she knew he was watching her and it was like time stood still. The noise disappeared, the rain stopped, and all that mattered was <em>her</em>. Then, she smiled, and it was like something inside of Gray snapped. His eyes widened as the light turned green, everything began moving once more and she slowly started getting lost inside the crowd.</p><p>"No, no, no." he muttered under his breath as he took running after her, shoving and pushing people out of the way. He was sure he was cussed at, but he didn't care — he <em>needed</em> to reach her. The desperation inside of him was <em>too</em> much—he needed to put an end to his search. He needed to see her. He needed to <em>find</em> her, he—</p><p>—the light was green, and the cars had started moving once more, completely blocking his view. The girl forever lost in a crowd of people. It was like Gray's whole world was falling apart around him. His chest felt empty, like an abyss, and painful—like someone had reached inside of him and ripped out his heart.</p><p>"Tell me," he felt a presence to his side. "Do you like the rain?"</p><p>Gray felt a shiver run down his body as he recognized the voice—the same voice he'd heard a million times in his dreams. She was standing beside him, the smell of the sea ever so present on her. Her sapphire eyes big and bright. She was so close to him that he wanted to reach out and touch her, almost to reassure himself that she was real, but he contained himself.</p><p>"I do," he finally told her. "What about you?"</p><p>"I used to hate it," she answered like he'd dreamt so many times before. "But now she finds peace in the rain."</p><p>Gray chuckled under his breath at the uncanniness, before he turned to her, a soft expression on his face. "Can I ask...what's your name?"</p><p>She turned to him, and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. c o u p l e s t h e r a p y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>marriages are hard, even for Gray and Juvia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"At one point in time he and I were happy. But now? Juvia doesn't think we are."</p><p>Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes at Juvia's comment. He'd never thought he'd spend his first Saturday off in <em>months</em> at couples therapy with his wife of fifteen years. He found the whole thing ridiculous. <em>Especially</em>, since their therapist was Ezra of all people.</p><p>The redhead stared at Juvia, her face expressionless. "What makes you think that way?"</p><p>Juvia shifted in the light blue couch of Ezra's office. "Juvia doesn't think Gray-sama cares for her as much as she cares for him."</p><p>Gray gave her a disbelieving look. "Is that what makes you think our marriage is <em>failing?"</em></p><p>"Gray," Ezra had that warning tone in her voice. "We spoke about this—let her finish, and then when it's your turn you may speak."</p><p>He glared at her but did what he was told. Even at thirty five he knew better than to try to go against her. She was scary no matter how old he was. He remembered the last time Lucy and Natsu had couples therapy—Natsu looked like he'd been crying when he'd come out of the office, or at least from what Lucy had told him. Ezra had really scarred him.</p><p>She turned her gaze back to Juvia. "Can you elaborate on why you feel that way?"</p><p>Juvia fidgeted, her fingers having a war against one another. Gray has to admit that age only did wonders to her. She didn't look like she'd gotten older at all. She'd cut her blue hair into a bob sort of style, her dark blue eyes still shined bright as ever, she'd gained small smile lines along her mouth, but they only enhanced her beauty. After graduating from law school, she'd taken up wearing pencil skirts and button down, long sleeves that left little for imagination. She was like fine wine—age only made her better.</p><p>Gray turned back to look at the spot on the carpet he'd spent the last torturous twenty minutes staring at. When had been the last time he'd had sex with Juvia? He couldn't remember.</p><p>"Juvia knows Gray-sama isn't the type of person who expresses himself with words a lot, but lately even without words he doesn't show anything towards her." She chewed on her bottom lip. "It's like she's always the last thing on his mind."</p><p>Gray narrowed his eyes at her comment. Sure, he'd always been cold and detached—Juvia was very aware of that since they met. She couldn't expect him to change.</p><p>Erza turned to him. "What do you have to say in that matter, Gray?"</p><p>"She's being ridiculous," he deadpanned. He waved his hand in a circular motion. "<em>This</em> whole thing is ridiculous."</p><p>"It's isn't," Juvia countered vehemently. "Gray-sama said he would try!"</p><p>"I am!" he argued back. "I came, didn't I?"</p><p>"That isn't enough," she cried. "You need to <em>change!"</em></p><p>"Change?" He glared at her. "You know who I was when you married me!"</p><p>"Yes! Juvia did!" Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "And the person sitting in this chair right now isn't him!"</p><p>Gray's eyes widened at her accusation and he stayed silent, not finding what to say in return. Thankfully, Erza spoke up for him. "That enough, both of you. Let's take a five minute break. I'll be right back."</p><p>He watched her leave the room. He'd overestimated her, he'd really believe she would stay long enough to kill the thick tension between him and Juvia. She was so getting a toothbrush as her Christmas gift.</p><p>After a few minutes where he could hear every tick of the clock, breath he took in and let out, he looked down at his hands. "I really don't understand why you wanted to come here."</p><p>Juvia had been shaking her leg anxiously, but suddenly stopped. "You really don't know." She said it more as a statement than a question.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Do you remember the promise we made when we started going out?"</p><p>Gray hesitated, contemplating if he could lie his way out, but by the look on her face, he knew better than to risk it. "No."</p><p>She shook her head in disappointment. "How about a few months before our wedding?"</p><p>He met her with silence.</p><p>She clasped her hands tightly. "You promised we'd wait a few years before having children—"</p><p>"—this whole thing is about that—?"</p><p>"—<em>no</em>, it isn't!" she refuted heatedly. "It's about <em>much</em> more than that."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"You never do!"</p><p>"You never explain things to me."</p><p>"Juvia does!" she cried, some of her hair falling on her face. "Gray-sama is the one that never listens!"</p><p>"You can't say that," he argued. "I do."</p><p>"When has Gray-sama ever truly listened to what she said?" she dared him. "Name one time."</p><p>Gray drew blank, suddenly realizing she could be right. She regarded him coldly. "Exactly." She grabbed her purse tightly once more. She didn't look at him. "Juvia wants the divorce."</p><p>He felt himself grow cold, his eyes widen, his mouth go slack and the air left his lungs. He never thought he'd ever hear those words come from her mouth. "W-What?"</p><p>"You heard Juvia," her voice was thick. "She wants a divorce."</p><p>"You said we were going to try. That's why I'm here," he tried.</p><p>"Juvia just can't." She shook her head. "With your answers she realized Gray-sama had left her alone much longer ago than she'd thought."</p><p>"That's not true!"</p><p>She turned to him angrily, tears spilling from her eyes. "Does Gray-sama even know what day today is?"</p><p>"Tuesday?" The moment the words were out of his mouth he knew he'd answered wrong.</p><p>Juvia veered back in disappointment. "What happened today sixteen years ago?"</p><p>"How am I going to remember something that happened such a long time ago?"</p><p>"Try!"</p><p>"Fine, fine." He started digging for important dates. "Your birthday was two months ago, mine was a while ago as well, our anniversary...." he stopped and swallowed when he realized what he'd missed.</p><p>"Exactly," she said. "And Juvia had to spend it in couples counseling!" She threw her wedding ring at him, causing him to jump in surprise.</p><p>"Juvia..." he started, picking up the gold band from the carpet. She never took it off—even when they went to sleep. "I can do better."</p><p>"That's what Gray-sama said last year, and the year before."</p><p>"I really will this time," he was desperate. She was his entire world. "I promise."</p><p>She gave him an icy stare. "Juvia doesn't believe in promises anymore," she looked at him over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. "The divorce papers will be on your office desk first thing tomorrow morning. Make sure to sign them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. m i s s f i o r e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Inspired by the Miss Fiore contest on Twitter! Congrats to our lovely Juvia for winning! And happy late birthday to her!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started with a small chat between the three, nothing serious. They had begun with the drinks, and then the food. That was until Natsu suddenly groaned as he remembered something.</p><p>"What's up your ass today, salamander?" Gajeel snorted out. His beady red eyes mocking.</p><p>"I forgot to pick up Lucy's dress from the dry cleaners," he moaned, his face against the table.</p><p>"I never knew you were your girlfriends errand boy," Gajeel quipped.</p><p>"Ever since you started dating, it's like you're Lucy's personal pick up and delivery guy of sorts," Gray pointed out as he took a swig. His friends had gotten together over a year ago, but they aged like a married couple.</p><p>"It's not all the time," Natsu sighed heavily. "Lucy entered the <em>Miss Fiore</em> competition and she's just trying to get everything ready. They're supposed to provide a talent and she's been keeping me up all night. She thinks she can sing."</p><p>Gray winced audibly. He'd spent enough time with the blonde to know signing wasn't her strong suit. "Oh, damn. That must be though."</p><p>"<em>That's</em> why the shrimp has been sneaking off to play her instrument," Gajeel noted. "She told me she was going to be joining the pageant as well. I guess playing an instrument will be her talent."</p><p>"What about you, Gray?" Natsu questioned. "Did Juvia sign up as well?"</p><p>Gray shook his head. "As far as I know, she hasn't. I also don't think they're really Juvia's style. She's a very conserved person."</p><p>"She's taken over that weird stripping habit of yours," Gajeel complained. "She's going around giving some of our clients heart attacks."</p><p>"Sure, sure." Gray waved them off.</p><p>"Well, it's not like she could've beaten my Lucy." Natsu added nonchalantly.</p><p>Gray stopped drinking his beer. "What are you trying to say?"</p><p>"Well, Juvia is nice and all, but compared to Lucy she wouldn't ever be able to win." Natsu informed. "Same with Levy, Lucy simply has all the assets that Levy lacks."</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Salamander?" Gajeel's face had turned almost as red as his eyes. "Levy could easily win against Lucy and the Rain Woman. By a landslide!"</p><p>"Everyone loves Lucy! There ain't a single soul that wouldn't vote for her!" Natsu tefuted back vehemently. "Levy spends all her time locked away in the library and Juvia spends all her time in Gray's shadows!"</p><p>Gray narrowed his eyes. It was true that ever since he and Juvia started dating a year ago, they'd been spending more time together, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be able to win.</p><p>He spoke up. "Juvia would win. There's no question about it."</p><p>Natsu paused and turned to him. "Let's make a bet, whoever's girlfriend wins the pageant is allowed to steal anyone's mission for a month."</p><p>"And gets their beer paid," Gray added in.</p><p>"Deal," Gajeel slapped his hand in the middle of the table. "My Levy is going to beat your women's asses."</p><p>"I'm going to take all your missions!" Natsu promised.</p><p>"Juvia and I will be drinking free beer for a month," Gray challenged. He was more than aware that his girlfriend had more than the assets needed to win.</p><p>❅</p><p>"The Miss Fiore contest?" Juvia was in his kitchen cooking with a blue apron on over her blue long sleeved shirt and dark blue skirt. Gray was lounging in one of the kitchen chairs. "Juvia entered once. She got third place. Maybe it meant she wasn't suited for it."</p><p>"You should enter," Gray suggested. The guys and him had decided not to tell the girls about the bet. They all knew it wouldn't end well.</p><p>Juvia hummed in contemplation as she stirred the food on the pan. "Maybe she will. She just bought a new dress the other day."</p><p>Gray sighed in relief in his head. He didn't have to try too hard to convince her. "I heard you also need a talent. Do you have anything in mind?"</p><p>She gave him a small smile. "She's sure she'll come up with something." She glanced at him. "Why does Gray-sama have the sudden interest about Juvia joining the pageant? She thought you hated this type of thing."</p><p>"No reason," he mumbled as he shoved his mouth with the cookies she'd baked earlier. "I was just wondering if you would. I heard Levy and Lucy are entering too."</p><p>Juvia slapped his hand teasingly away from the cookie jar. "Those are for dessert, Gray-sama." He rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. "Juvia also heard Erza-san wasn't going to participate this time around. She's spending that week with Jellal-san."</p><p>Gray nodded his head as Juvia kept speaking. If Ezra wasn't going to join, then it would be easier. He knew how competitive she was and how crazy she could get during the contest. It would save him a few years off his chest.</p><p>"The pageant is a week away," she continued as she sat down their dinner. "Juvia will come up with something, Gray-sama, don't worry."</p><p>He coughed to hide his small blush. "I'm not worried."</p><p>...</p><p>Gray was extremely worried. The pageant started in a few minutes and Juvia was nowhere to be seen. He was supposed to meet her backstage to wish her good luck, but she hadn't arrived yet.</p><p>"Do you think she's okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu was by her side, helping her tighten up the bows she'd added to her hair.</p><p>"I heard the Rain Woman had a last minute mission last night," Gajeel announced as he watched Levy pace back and forth. "She was supposed to arrive this morning."</p><p>"What?" Gray could feel fear creeping up his chest. "She didn't tell me anything about it!"</p><p>"She probably didn't have time, man." Natsu pointed out. "It was a last minute mission."</p><p>Before Gray could announce that he was going to leave to go look for her, a familiar voice caught his attention.</p><p>"Juvia's here!"</p><p>He turned and instantly felt relieved that she was okay, but it was quickly taken over by grief when he saw the state she was in. Her hair was covered in some black goo, her clothes were ripped and she had nicks and cuts on her arms.</p><p>Gray approached her.  "What happened? Are you okay?"</p><p>She nodded. "Juvia is fine. She was running a bit behind."</p><p>"You need to get into your first outfit, Juvia. You'll be late if you don't." Lucy pointed out. "We start in fifteen minutes."</p><p>"Juvia knows. She will go change quickly," Juvia agreed, but before she could scurry away, Gray stopped her.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay? What about your injuries? You should get them looked at first." He couldn't help but notice that she had a few bruises forming on her arms and legs. He cared more for her well being that winning some stupid bet.</p><p>Juvia smiled at him. "She's fine. Don't worry, Gray-sama. Juvia has this."</p><p>And she'd been right. As soon as she'd gone into her dressing room, Gray had made his way back into the stage with the rest of the crowd. Along with Natsu and Gajeel in tow.</p><p>Juvia...was amazing. Her dresses fit her so well, that it made him kind of weary that other people were able to see her wearing them. Her swimsuit had tempted him into walking up to the stage and covering her with his jacket. Her talent...her talent simply blew him away.</p><p>"Is Juvia really spinning two batons lit on fire?" Natsu asked from beside him.</p><p>"Yup," Gray nodded as he watched his girlfriend throw the stick in the air and catch it with ease without burning herself and the entire stadium.</p><p>"I never knew she could do that," Gajeel pointed out, also shocked.</p><p>"I didn't either," Gray chuckled. "She's totally winning this."</p><p>Juvia didn't win the pageant. Gray was confused on to why. She'd been perfect. He refused to accept it.</p><p>"I can't believe Lucy didn't win!" Natsu cried as they started walking to the front entrance where they were all going to meet their girlfriends.</p><p>"It's their fault for not choosing Levy as the winner," Gajeel argued angrily. He had his right hand in a fist. "I should teach them a lesson."</p><p>"If anyone deserved that trophy and sash, it was Juvia." Gray argued vehemently.</p><p>"I won't be sleeping tonight," Natsu grumbled. "Lucy is a sore loser."</p><p>"What about the bet?" Gajeel put out.</p><p>"Lucy got placed third, I think I win." The pinked haired mage pointed out.</p><p>"With that logic, I won. Juvia placed second," Gray argued with a smirk.</p><p>"We all know Levy had the better talent!" Gajeel defended.</p><p>"No," Natsu shook his head. "I'll give that one to Juvia. She dealt with fire. She's a tough one."</p><p>Gray rolled his eyes. "Just because she dealt with fire."</p><p>Before Natsu could retort back, Gray paused when he noticed a little girl in pigtails desperately searching the crowds.</p><p>"Hey, kid." He called out as he approached her. "You lost?"</p><p>She jumped at the sound of his voice, but smiled shyly when she noticed him. "That tattoo on your arm," she pointed at Natsu. "I take it you're from Fairy Tail?"</p><p>"We are," Natsu told her. "Do you have business with us?"</p><p>The girl didn't look much older than ten. She blushed slightly. "I'm looking for someone with the same mark as yours.</p><p>"You can describe them to us," Gajeel suggested.</p><p>"Well..." she smiled. "She's really pretty! Smart and brave! And super strong too!"</p><p>"It must be Lucy."</p><p>"It's Levy."</p><p>Gajee and Natsu glared at each other. Gray tried not to punch them both.</p><p>"I think you need to be more specific on physical traits," Gray suggested patiently.</p><p>"Oh, yes." The girl nodded her head. "She has really long blue hair, blue eyes and she wears really thick clothes."</p><p>"Did she tell you her name?"</p><p>"Yes! She said her name was Juvia."</p><p>Gray regarded the girl for a second. "Is there a reason why you're looking for her?"</p><p>"She was the mage who came to my village," the girl explained. "She beat up some gangsters that kept breaking into our stores and homes that took our money. She left before we could thank her! She saved me! I wanted to tell her thank you in person!"</p><p>He couldn't help but feel his chest fill with pride for his girlfriend. "I'll take you to her."</p><p>While Natsu and Gajeel moved you the side to chat with Lucy and Levy, Gray made his way up to Juvia. She'd changed into more casual clothes. Her injuries had also been bandaged up.</p><p>She smiled brightly when she saw him. "Gray-sama!"</p><p>"I have someone here who wants to tell you something," he motioned for the girl.</p><p>Juvia raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh, are you the girl from...?"</p><p>"Yes!" she answered enthusiastically. "I came here to say thank you in person!"</p><p>Juvia gave her a small smile. "Well, Juvia is very flattered. She's just glad that you and your village are safe."</p><p>The girl hugged Juvia before she whispered. "Thank you so much for saving me. I know you were hurt for doing so."</p><p>"It's okay," Juvia picked her up in her arms and ruffled some of her hair. "Juvia wants you to know that she wouldn't have been able to do so if you hadn't been so cooperative!"</p><p>The girl giggled. "I hope to be a mage like you one day." She leaned close and whispered. "Would you mind becoming my big sister?"</p><p>"Big sister?" Juvia repeated slowly. She shared a confused glance with Gray.</p><p>"Please marry my brother," the girl pleaded. "He's a really nice guy. He's a lawyer here in Magnolia. That way you can actually become my big sister!"</p><p>Gray had never wanted to shake a kid more than he did then. She wanted to marry Juvia off to her brother? He wanted nothing more but to scoff.</p><p>Juvia chuckled softly. "Juvia can be a big sister to you, but she can't marry your brother."</p><p>"Why not?" the little girl looked disappointed.</p><p>Juvia pointed to Gray. "Because Juvia already has someone she's going to marry."</p><p>Gray knew Juvia had just made that comment to placate the kid, but his heart still skipped a beat and his hands became sweaty at the mention of marriage.</p><p>"Now, let's get you home." Juvia smiled at the little girl.</p><p>❅</p><p>"I didn't know that you were on a mission before the pageant," Gray told Juvia as they walked back to her apartment after they'd dropped off the little girl with her parents.</p><p>Juvia pushed a strand of azure hair behind her ear. "Juvia is sorry. It was last minute so she didn't have enough time to tell Gray-sama."</p><p>"Don't apologize," he told her. "You were just doing your job. You managed to help that village."</p><p>"But because Juvia went on that mission she didn't have enough time to prepare," she gave him an apologetic look. "She's sorry that she lost."</p><p>He chuckled. "The contest was rigged."</p><p>"Why does Gray-sama say that?"</p><p>"It was obvious you deserved to win."</p><p>Juvia sighed. "But Gray-sama—"</p><p>He clasped her hand in his, cutting her off. Gray wasn't one for public displays of affection, but it was dark and he honestly didn't care much anymore.</p><p>"You saved a village from robbers, you rescued a child and still came to the pageant for my sake," he gave her a smile and squeezed her hand gently. "That makes you a winner to me."</p><p>Juvia blushed slightly, but he could see relief in her eyes. "Juvia is sorry that Gray-sama has to buy the guys beer now."</p><p>He lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "How did you know?"</p><p>Her eyes sparkled. "Natsu-kun talks in his sleep. Lucy-san told us. We made our own little bet."</p><p>He narrowed eyes. "That damn Flame Brain can't fucking keep a secrete, not even in his sleep."</p><p>Juvia laughed. "It's okay. Juvia can help pay for the beer."</p><p>"Hell no," Gray refused. "Lucy and Levy didn't win either and you made second place. If anyone needs their beer paid it's me."</p><p>"Good luck convincing the boys about that, Gray-sama."</p><p>"Wait, what was the bet between you and the girls?" He questioned.</p><p>She gave him a soft smile. "Gray-sama will find out eventually." She stood one her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for walking Juvia home. She hopes she is the one to win this bet."</p><p>"Are you not going to tell me what it is you bet on?" He tried to ignore how hot his face felt.</p><p>She tilted her head slightly, a glimmer of mischief in her blue crystal eyes. "All Gray-sama needs to know is that it will last forever."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He looked at Juvia in confusion as she walked into the doors of her apartment complex. He really had no idea what she meant, but he couldn't help but smile. He was reminded once more how amazing she was. To him, she was the real winner of the pageant. After all, she'd managed to captivate him and steal his heart all over again.</p><p>"I'm turning into a moron like Natsu," he murmured to himself as he started walking back to his place. "What am I even saying."</p><p>He smiled as he patted the small box in his pocket. He'd been carrying it for a few weeks now. He remembered the comment Juvia made about marriage earlier and couldn't help but grow ecstatic. He needed it to be perfect.</p><p>Still, the thought of the bet Juvia made with the girls still lingered in his head. What could last forever?<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. b e c a u s e s h e c a r e s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one shot of the Gruvia family is to spread how grave this pandemic is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was with his fourteen year old son, Gris, in the living room, waiting for the nightly call from his wife, Juvia. He didn't know how, but somehow, Gray ended up being a parent. He didn't regret it one bit, because he's been able to build a home with the woman he cared for and ended up marrying.</p><p>Still, that didn't mean he knew every single thing that came with being a dad. For example, his son sneaking out past curfew to hang out with his friends. Especially, since the new covid-19 rules, regulations and curfews had been established—and the fact that they were in the middle of a pandemic.</p><p>Gris was shaking his leg anxiously. "I don't understand why I have to tell mom about this. I already apologized."</p><p>Gray regarded his son for a second. "Gris," he started. "You apologized, but you don't actually regret what you did."</p><p>His son narrowed his eyes. "An apology should be enough."</p><p>"No," Gray reprimanded. "I don't think you understand the gravity of what you did."</p><p>"I do!" Gris protested vehemently. Aside from having all his father's physical features, he did get one thing from his mother—her stubbornness. "Why do we have to call mom? She's working. If anything, we will worry her."</p><p>Gray knew where Gris was coming from. Juvia was an essential worker. She was a doctor at the New York Medical Center, one of the biggest hospitals in the state. The way things were looking, she wasn't going to be coming home any time soon. Unlike Gray, who was an architect, he had the privilege of working from home.</p><p>Juvia not being home had made things a little harder around the house for Gray. He had to learn how to cook and do laundry....and basically every home chore. He didn't mind doing it...he just wished Juvia was with him teaching him how to do them.</p><p>"Your mother has to know," Gray pressed on.</p><p>"But, <em>dad!"</em> Gris protested. "Mom is going to get really angry!"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"At <em>both</em> of us!"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"If anyone is more scared of mom than me, it's <em>you!"</em></p><p>"That's not true," Gray lied. But to tell the truth, he wasn't excited to tell Juvia that Gris had snuck out under his supervision.</p><p>When it came to her child, she was more than overprotective. Once, when Gris had accidentally gotten a black eye when he'd been running on the playground in elementary school, she'd gone up to the school board, and ended up having the playground removed. Thankfully, after a month of ice cream that Gray had bought, Gris's classmates were able to forgive them.</p><p>Juvia was a powerful woman in her late thirties. She was a doctor, head of the neighborhood community, and the chair of the school PTO at Gris's high school. She always held everything together—it was a little intimidating if Gray had to confess. Yet, when the virus hit the United States after originating from Wuhan, China, for some reason this was the one thing Gray had found his wife struggling with.</p><p>"Juvia has <em>always</em> known what she is doing. She is always in control of the situation," she had told him the night before she had to leave for the hospital. She'd held a glass of wine in her hand. They had been sitting on the kitchen table, discussing how things were going to start working out now that he was working from home, and she would be working from anywhere <em>but</em> their home. "Even when she was chasing after Gray-sama, Juvia knew he would be hers eventually."</p><p>Gray tried to hide his smile, but to no avail. "I bet that's what you thought, but it was all in my hands on whether we got together or not."</p><p>"But now," she continued, ignoring his comment. "With this virus, Juvia has no control over it. She is used to going into a surgical room and knowing the probability of my patient surviving. With Covid-19, she has no control over it."</p><p>"I'm sure it'll pass soon," he'd tried reassuring her.</p><p>Yet, Juvia had looked so frightened. Her deep blue ocean eyes concerned and unsure. "Juvia hopes so. She really does. If it doesn't, a lot of people are going to die."</p><p>That had been why Gray almost had a heart attack when he'd gotten up at late hours of the night to use the restroom, only to notice that Gris's door had been cracked slightly open. His son <em>hated</em> having the door open. After a peek into his room, Gray had quickly realized he'd snuck out.</p><p>"It's unfair," Gris complained, bringing Gray back to the situation at hand. "If mom were here, she probably would've let me go to my friends."</p><p>"We both know that's not true," Gray deadpanned. "Your mother would rather die then send you out during this pandemic."</p><p>"Would she?" Gris exasperated, waving his arms out in frustration. "Because if it weren't for you, she wouldn't even be <em>aware</em> that I had snuck out! She's <em>never</em> home! She spent every single day for the past month at the hospital. She doesn't even bother coming home anymore! Don't you get it, dad? Mom doesn't care about us!"</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Fuck, so that was the real reason why Gris had snuck out. He missed Juvia. He missed his mother. He didn't <em>want</em> to hang out with his friends, he wanted attention. He wanted Juvia to come back home. He <em>needed</em> his mother back.</p><p>"That's not true—" he started, but didn't get far.</p><p>"It's true, dad!" Gris refuted. His dark eyes were shiny, almost glistening. Fuck, fuck fuck. Gray didn't know how to deal with tears. That was usually Juvia's job. "The only instances she was home, she spent all her time at her sewing machine making masks. She bought loads of toilet paper, hand sanitizer and canned goods, but then didn't even keep it for us. Instead, she ended up giving them to complete strangers!"</p><p>Gray sighed. He looked at his son. "You miss her, don't you?"</p><p>His son's eyes widened before he looked away. "I do. Don't get me wrong dad, you're great and all, but I would really prefer if you <em>both</em> were here with me, not just you."</p><p>He chuckled at his son's words. He was still such a kid. He had so much to learn. Still, Gray could understand him very well. "I also miss your mom very much," Gray confessed. Gris looked over at him. "But I know that she's doing what she's doing because she loves us. She stays at the hospital, sleeps in the hospital beds, <em>eats</em> hospital food to protect us. She makes those masks, gives out food and hand sanitizers to complete strangers because she wants for us to be safe and healthy."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>He gave him a sad smile. "If the virus reaches its endpoint, if no one else gets infected, then everyone is safe, including us. She gives out masks, and hand sanitizer to the people who don't have any, to keep them from spreading the virus even more. As for food, and toilet paper, she gives it to people that may have low immune systems or aren't in the best of health to keep them from going to the store where they could potentially contract covid-19. Your mother doesn't want anyone losing anyone they love. That's why she stays away, she's the one in the battlefield right now, and she doesn't want to bring it to us. She wants to clear a path where we don't have to be scared of anything happening to us."</p><p>Gris's mouth had gone tight. "Mom's doing all that for us?"</p><p>Gray nodded. "Yeah," he glanced at his son. "Your mom is being very brave right now."</p><p>"Is she not scared?"</p><p>"She <em>is</em> scared," he answered. "But that's what makes her stronger. She has something to protect, and it's you, Gris. She wants you to have a future. She wants you to be <em>able</em> to go out with your friends without being six feet apart and wearing a N-95 mask on."</p><p>"She's also protecting you, dad. You're also very important to her," Gris told him.</p><p>Gray ruffled his hair, before hugging him close. "I know, kiddo. I know she cares about me too. I know <em>too</em> well."</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"When will this all end?"</p><p>Gray sighed heavily. He had to be honest with his kid. The world was cruel, and he couldn't sugar coat everything for him. If he did, his poor kid would end up being eaten by the cruelty of humanity. "This will all end when people stop fucking going out unnecessarily, unless they really <em>need</em> to. For example, if they're essential workers on their way to work, or if they need to go out for groceries, and even then, they should wear a mask and keep a safe distance with others. Social distancing is the key to ending this pandemic."</p><p>Gris was quiet for a few seconds. "I <em>really</em> am sorry, dad."</p><p>Gray ruffled his hair once more. "I know you are."</p><p>The sound of his phone on the table going off, caught their attention. Gray glanced at his son. "Are you ready to face her?"</p><p>Gris paled. "No."</p><p>Gray chuckled. "Neither am I." He took his device and slid his thumb across the screen to answer the face time. Juvia came into view. She looked tired, she had marks on her face from her surgical mask, her hair was in a tight bun, but even though her eyes had dark bags under them, they lit up as soon as she saw them.</p><p>"There they are! Juvia's boys! How was your day? Juvia takes it that it's been productive. Did you water the plants?" Her smile, like always, was dazzling. From the background, Gray could tell she was in her office, but by the redness of her eyes, he knew she'd just gotten out of surgery.</p><p>"I did, mom." Gris told her. "How are you? How's the hospital?"</p><p>Her smile wavered, and that told Gray things weren't looking that great. He'd half expected it though, they lived in New York, the epicenter of the United States. They were crowded with people. The subway? It had probably been crawling with the virus.</p><p>Gris seemed to notice her distress as well, because he decided to comfort her. "It's okay, mom. I know you're doing your best to keep everything under control. Dad and I will wait however time is needed until the pandemic is completely over and you can come home."</p><p>His words seemed to surprise Juvia, because her crystal-like orbs widened, and glistened. "I see," she nodded her head. She glanced at Gray, but he shrugged his shoulders. He had no control over his kid sometimes. Gris was a teenager. Teenager's behavior and character changed like the flip of a switch. Still, Gray decided to let the situation of Gris sneaking out go for this one time. What Juvia didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?</p><p>"We've done everything you've asked from us," Gray told her.</p><p>"That's great to hear!" Juvia gushed. "So, have you guys been staying home like Juvia told you to? Don't go out unless you really need to, Gray-sama."</p><p>"We've been spending some quality time together. All day. We've been watching movies and just hanging out," Gray winked at Gris from an angle where Juvia couldn't see him. His son looked relieved that his father wasn't going to rat him out.<br/>Gray always forgot how much power he held, but also how terrifying Juvia could be.</p><p>Juvia nodded her head in astonishment. "I'm glad you guys are having a good time and staying safe."</p><p>"Of course, mom," Gris smiled sweetly at her. "I know you're doing all of this because of us. You want us to be safe, so we have to do our part too."</p><p>"<em>Really? </em>I see you <em>completely</em> understand the situation." Her smile disappeared. "And that's why you snuck out of the house."</p><p>"What?" Gris had gone deadly pale, and Gray couldn't help but mirror him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Natsu-san and Lucy-san are our neighbors," she narrowed her eyes at them. "We watch over each other's kids—and Natsu-san <em>loves</em> ratting out your father."</p><p>Natsu was so fucking <em>dead</em> the next time Gray saw him. He tried coming up with an excuse. "In Gris's defense, he was only out for a few hours."</p><p>Juvia's eyes enlarged in aghast. "<em>Hours? </em>HOURS, Gray-sama? How could—"</p><p>He hung up the video call. Gris gaped at his father in terror. "Did you just <em>hang up </em>on mom? On <em>mom?"</em></p><p>"Shit," Gray cursed. He'd panicked. He looked at his son. "What do I do?"</p><p>"I don't know, dad. <em>You're</em> the one who hung up on her!" Gris refuted</p><p>"You're the one who snuck out!"</p><p>"Dad! Answer the phone! Mom's calling again," his son screeched.</p><p>Gray clenched his hands into fists before grabbing his device. He knew they were both in so much trouble, surprisingly him more than Gris. Still, Gray couldn't have asked for a better family. Even when Juvia was so far away from them, they found a way to stay connected, and that made up for the miles in between them.</p><p>He glanced at Gris. "You ready?"</p><p>His son swallowed nervously. "Mom's going to be really angry, isn't she?"</p><p>"After we end the call, we are going to find your uncle Natsu and throw water balloons at him from the safety of our second floor window."</p><p>"It's six feet away, right?"</p><p>"Yes," Gray nodded his head.</p><p>"Okay, dad." Gris licked his lips anxiously. "Deal."</p><p>Gray answered the FaceTime call.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. b y c h a n c e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>coincidences can be more than just by chance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray cursed under his breath as he checked his watch. His legs started moving faster, turning into a jog. If only he hadn't stopped to get a morning coffee, he wouldn't have to be running to catch his plane.</p><p>The barista at the coffee shop had taken so long to make his iced americano! He could understand if the place had been crowded as to why it took longer than usual, but he had stopped by at two in the morning and it had been empty. Also, he wasn't sure why the barista kept spilling everything she grabbed, especially whenever she glanced his way.</p><p>"Fuck," he groaned when he finally managed to make it through TSA. His watch read: 2:58 AM. His plane was supposed to take off at 3:00 AM and it would take him at least another five minute to cross to his section.</p><p>"Natsu better never get divorced. Motherfucker is making me fly across the world for his wedding, the least he could do is stay in the relationship for a while," Gray complained as he picked up the pace from his slow jog into a full sprint.</p><p>Natsu was one of his friends from back in college when Gray was a business major. After they graduated and joined the workforce, they still stayed very close, and even shared an apartment for a while. He was more like a brother than a friend to Gray, but of course he wasn't going to say that to his face.</p><p>After a few years, Gray was offered a transfer job in London that was too good to turn down, and they had to go their separate ways. The last time he'd seen Natsu had been during his 29th birthday when his pink haired friend flew down to see Gray. At the end of his birthday bash, Natsu had admitted to him that he'd been seeing a girl. Not even six months later, Gray received the wedding invite in the mail.</p><p>Gray had to ask for a week off in order to be able to attend Natsu's wedding. He'd set for it to be in Australia, his fiancé's home country. Gray had decided to enjoy his time off a little more after the wedding. It wasn't every day that he flew across the country.</p><p>Just as he was rounding the corner to get on to the escalators that took him to the third floor, which was where his boarding section was located, he ran into someone. Like, <em>literally</em> ran into someone. His luggage and carry on went flying, and he landed on the floor rather painfully.</p><p>"What the fuck," he cursed as he massaged his pained back.</p><p>"Juvia is so sorry!"</p><p>It had been a girl with wavy blue hair and ocean blue eyes that had run into him. She'd fallen on the ground as well, and her luggage had also followed suit. "She's running really late. She's really sorry." She continued to grab him by the hand, and by some godly strength pulled him back on his feet.</p><p>"I—what?" he stuttered as she handed him his luggage.</p><p>"Juvia has to go, sorry again!"</p><p>He watched her run up the same escalators he had to take. She'd left him flabbergasted. He couldn't understand what had just happened, or how she was able to lift him up so easily. Gray also couldn't comprehend why she was wearing a thick, head to toe blue dress in the middle of the summer.</p><p>The overhead speaker came on and announced the last call for boarding.</p><p>"Shit," he cursed: He grabbed his suitcases and started sprinting once more, momentarily forgetting about the blue haired girl that had knocked him down a few moments ago.</p><p>❅</p><p>Sitting in his window seat, after he'd placed his carry on in the overhead compartment, Gray was finally able to sigh in relief. Somehow, he had made it.</p><p>He managed his messages by sending replies back, making sure to tell Natsu that he had made it on the plane and he was on the way. He even had a few miss calls from his mother, Ur, that he had decided to send her a quick text letting her know that he wouldn't be able to talk for the next two days.</p><p>He cringed when he realized his arm wrest was sticky. He'd tried getting a business seat, but they had been full. He had no other choice but to ride the economy. Thankfully, he only had one other person sitting beside him and he wasn't stuck in the middle seating.</p><p>Just as he was plugging in his airpods, and was going to lay back to get some sleep, his seat partner sat down beside him. He was going to ignore them, like he usually did in flights, but the thick blue dress caught his attention. He'd seen it before.</p><p>"You're—?" Gray started.</p><p>"Oh!" the blue haired girl gasped as she recognized Gray from earlier. "You're the guy from earlier!"</p><p>"Yeah," he said. "The one you ran into."</p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry. Juvia thought she was going to miss her flight. She was in a rush. She's really sorry," she told him. Her flushed cheeks, and heavy breaths told him she'd been in the same situation as him. She'd almost missed her flight as well.</p><p>Gray shook his head. "It's fine. I was also in a rush. I thought I was going to miss the flight."</p><p>She laughed. It was airy and sounded like church bells. He never knew someone's laugh could be so pretty. "My name is Juvia."</p><p>"Gray," he gave her a polite nod.</p><p>Juvia seated herself and got comfortable. It wasn't long before the plane was starting to take off. Gray couldn't help but admit that he hated planes—the beginning turbulence of the take off always made him sick to his stomach.</p><p>Noticing his face of disgust once they were in the air, Juvia decided to take action. She reached into her items bag and brought out saltine crackers. She handed one to him. "Take this. It'll help Gray-sama's stomach settle."</p><p>He took it. "God. I hate the take off."</p><p>"Juvia's friend's boyfriend is the same way— probably worse. Same with her best friend. Juvia always tries to have some on hand just in case they get in a car or they get sick. It helps settle their stomach," she explained.</p><p>Gray munched on the crackers silently. He didn't even take in consideration that taking food from strangers probably wasn't the best thing to do, but if it meant it would settle his stomach, then he didn't care.</p><p>"This trip to Australia better be smooth sailing or the flight attendants are going to have a lot to clean up," he muttered, not thinking through his words. "Oh, sorry. That probably sounded really gross."</p><p>Juvia chuckled. "No, Juvia understands. She does hate long flights. The food isn't always the best." She winked at him and patted her back. "She snuck a lot of goodies. I'm open to sharing."</p><p>"I might take you up on that offer," he smiled.</p><p>Gray was surprised to be so relaxed around Juvia, usually during long flights he tried to avoid his seat partner as much as he could. He would even go as far as buying the seat next to him so he wouldn't have to interact with anyone. Yet, she was pleasantly good company.</p><p>They had many things in common and they even both worked around the same area in London. He was so shocked when he found out that Juvia was an ice skater from the U.S and that London had recruited her to be part of one of their ice skating programs. At first, Gray didn't believe her, but when he googled her name, he was very surprised. She wasn't only beautiful, but also famous, charismatic, charming, and successful.</p><p>They spent the next day chatting, eating, laughing and even watching movies together. At some point, they even fell asleep together. Juvia on his shoulder and his head on hers. When they woke up, they acted like it was the most normal thing. Gray probably had more fun during the entire flight than he would probably have at Natsu's wedding.</p><p>"It was so nice meeting Gray-sama," Juvia stated as they came to the front of the airport after they'd gotten off of the plane. She had her check in bag beside her.</p><p>"Likewise," he gave her a lazy smile. "Actually, never told me why you were coming to Australia."</p><p>"Oh, one of Juvia's best friends is getting married," she informed him. "She came to Australia because she's attending the wedding and she's a bridesmaid."</p><p>Gray raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I also came for a wedding. My friend is getting married."</p><p>"What!" Her azure eyes widened. "That's such a coincidence."</p><p>"It really is." His phone rang. He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I should start heading out."</p><p>"Of course! She will see you around!" She waved at him as she made her way out the door of the airport.</p><p>Gray couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed as he watched her go. His phone rang again, momentarily distracting him from watching Juvia leave.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>It was Natsu. "Where are you? We need you to get here on time so you can take pictures with the bridesmaids."</p><p>"Remind me how you convinced me to go along with this again?" Gray groaned as he started pulling his luggage after him.</p><p>"I didn't," Natsu deadpanned. "It was Lucy, remember?"</p><p>Gray shuddered at the memory of the angry blonde. "Right. How could I forget? I'll be there soon."</p><p>As he hung up the call, Gray once more felt regretful when he realized he'd never gotten Juvia's phone number. He sighed in disappointment. They lived in the same city, maybe by chance they would run into each other again.</p><p>Only later, would he find out that Juvia was part of the bridesmaids at Natsu's wedding, and that the best friend she had been talking about had been Lucy. At first, they'd both been completely surprised, but after that, Gray made sure to make Juvia's partner switch with him, so he could be beside her in the pictures. A little desperate, he knew it, but what were the odds that he would meet her again? And so soon?</p><p>Even after Lucy's wedding, he asked her if she wanted to spend some time with him exploring Australia since he'd asked for that one week extension. Thankfully, Juvia had agreed. He'd been surprised that she also had planned to stay a week longer in the country. Later, he did find out from Lucy that she shared his information with Juvia and they both changed her flight back. It was a little creepy, but Gray couldn't complain. He'd spent the best week of his life.</p><p>He wasn't surprised when they ended up taking the same flight back to London either. It did take him almost a year to <em>finally</em> ask her to be his girlfriend and when he did, Juvia and him spent the entire day indoors.</p><p>"If I knew I was going to be rewarded like this, I should've asked you out sooner," he'd remarked the next morning as they both laid in bed, naked in each other's arms.</p><p>"Gray-sama took forever," Juvia chuckled. "But Juvia's a patient woman."</p><p>Even two years later, as all his friends gathered together to celebrate his and Juvia's wedding, Gray couldn't help but relish the sheer thought and memory of meeting Juvia at the airport by chance.</p><p>Sure, they lived in the same city, had the same friends, went to the same places—but what had been the odds of them falling for each other on a plane ride to their friend's wedding? Almost zero to nothing. It had all happened by chance.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>